Blue Velvet
by Gum Gum11
Summary: Can two teenagers with different, but similar rough pasts let their guarded walls down long enough to find salvage in each other? Or will outside interference keep them jaded and apart. High School AU
1. Breaking The Ice

**_So I hope no one noticed but...I completely goofed! WHOOPS *face palms* I posted the wrong thread first and now I have to sort of back track a lot o.o _**

**_As I grumble very obscene things to myself I hope no one takes notice to how late that "first" chapter comes back in. Gotdamnit Shey.. _**

**_OKAY! We're going to nevermind that just get on with the REAL beginning of the story. _**

* * *

The clouds that accompanied that morning's thunderstorm had begun to dissipate but the Raven had no such luck with his dark mood. There were times that being around other people, even Naruto was unbearable. He strummed Akane a little roughly, the disgruntle, distressed sound that vibrated from the instrument expressing his feelings better than words ever could.

Skipping lunch had become pretty normal for him lately, as he rarely had an appetite these days. He only noticed when he had to loop his belts one notch tighter in the mornings or while getting dressed after MMA. He always quickly shrugged it off and went back to whatever task was a hand. Days like this the reality of his home life of his mother's condition clutched on to him, engulfed him,dragging him down without remorse. So he often retreated to the roof, a place far enough away that he would resist the urge to do something stupid in his flustered state, like seek out his older brother.

Sasuke closed his eyes and ran his hand over Akane, taking a deep breath he begin playing a song he had worked on most the summer. Only a few cords in, he stopped, flattening his hands on the cords ending the vibration abruptly feeling someone's eyes on him.

A frustrated growl ripped from his throat and he prepared to take all the anger the day had brought out of him on _whoever_ had disturbed him. "I want to be alone." he spat. Not bothering to turn around. He didn't care who it was.

The only person he would want to see behind him in that moment, standing, functioning, would never do either of those things again.

* * *

"You're such an idiot shut up." Karin spoke flicking Suigetsu's nose harshly as he flinched and spat out curses to where Jugo tried to calm the white haired boy down. This was every day at lunch, the three of them sat at their usual table eating and chatting about anything. Even though she didn't act like it, these two were the closest thing to a family she had. Including the hot headed redheaded senior that was known as Tayuya, Karin didn't seek out friends much despite her popular status around school. Content with the ones she had acquainted herself with for the past year. But, even so there was always one other person that caught the redhead's eye. Someone who made their girl weak and flustered, practically putty. Suigetsu would openly tease her about it, which Karin would shamelessly deny and change the subject. It was something completely out of her control, and most of the time things like that scared her.

As the two boys continued to speak among each other, Karin scanned around the lunch room, in search of that specific person. Turning her head slightly in every direction her eyes moved, sighing in defeat when she couldn't spot him. "Seen Sasuke?" she asked causally as possible, not allowing an ounce of worry lace her words. Suigetsu and Jugo's eyebrow's raised at the question, looking around the room as Karin just did. "No, I haven't seen him since class." responded the taller boy. Suigetsu shrugged and took a sip of his water "What's the matter? Can't find your lover boy?" he smirked knowing just what to say to get on Karin's bad side. She adjusted her glasses and narrowed her eyes, glaring at Suigetsu until he spoke up again. "Okay okay, I saw him go up to the roof maybe 20 minutes ago. Happy?" speaking with usual condescend. Karin blinked and abruptly turned her head towards the exit of the lunchroom, biting her bottom lip. "That's the fifth time this week.." concern and worried brushing off of her.

She turned her head to Jugo and sighed "What if something is wrong with him?" asking, knowing he wouldn't have an answer for her. She could just ask Naruto if he knew what was wrong but that was an awkward family reunion she didn't want to have at the moment. Should she go after him? What if he just wanted to be alone? They weren't exactly the closes of friends, if even that. Admirer and admired was a more appropriate sentiment. Karin drummed her nails against the table top staring at doorway, feeling an dull aching pain in her chest. After some time, she shook her head and stood up from her seat glancing over to the two boys that were looking up at her. "I knew it." Suigetsu said smugly. Karin punched him in the shoulder and looked over to Jugo "I'll catch up with you later." she told him grabbing her bag and walking out of the large room to reach the elevator to the top floor, hoping Sasuke was still up there.

Stepping off the elevator she heard a faint sound that she could assume was a guitar, smiling softly "Sasuke.." the name leaving her lips as soon as she thought it. Karin walked over to the stairs slowly and opened the door. It was windy and somewhat still overcast, adjusting her glasses she walked until she saw the figure that was undoubtedly Sasuke's silhouette. Karin took another step forward as Sasuke stopped his strumming, curiosity planted on the girl's face. When he spoke she gasped a little, not at the tone but at how he could sense her there. It made her stare in awe for a moment before mustering up something to say "Too late." responding rather lamely. Karin crossed her arms and walking over to the boy sitting, "What's your deal, Sasuke? You've been skipping lunch for the past week. Don't think I haven't noticed!" taking on a tone that had a bite to it, leaving no room for him not to answer her questioning. This is how it always was, she'd save face before allowing herself to get caught up in her emotions. Especially in front of the one she adored most, but the look on her face was screaming more then anything; concern and worry.

* * *

The harsh female voice that fell on his ears was one he recognized instantly and he rolled his eyes.

'Karin'

The fiery redhead he had been acquainted with since last year. Though he would never admit it out loud, he admired the Siren's gusto and wittiness. It was a nice change to all the other girl's on campus who either avoided him entirely and made incomprehensible high pitched noises when he passed them in the halls or the girls who pretended to be brash, but burst into tears at his sharp words.

She was loud, abrasive, and rude… but she was genuine. Much like another obnoxious teen he had come to know well.

Today it didn't matter. He was just too pissed and the last person he felt like dealing with was the loud mouth female. If today was the day he sent her away in tears he was fine with that.

When she walked up beside him he let out a sigh of frustration. He looked up at her as she ranted, not really listening. Arching a thin brow he rested an elbow on Akane and placed his chin in his open palm. "Do you know what _alone_ means?" his tone was condescending, his words coated in ice.

* * *

It took Sasuke a moment to respond to her questions, Karin was growing anxious and more worried. There was certainly something off about the boy today, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Karin liked to think she knew Sasuke as well as his friends did, even though they only spoke for the debate team or casually in the hallway when they'd pass each other. He was always around that blonde idiot or even sometimes Pinky, which made her very jealous. But she'd never admit that or openly show it, especially not in front Suigetsu, he'd never let her live it down.

It was hard trying to hide her affection for the boy sometimes though, most of the time she wasn't even aware of how she'd look at him or how she'd daze off in daydreams of Sasuke. Karin shook her head some trying not to think about it much, returning her attention back to the real thing, that was looking up at her from his seat with a blank expression as he spoke. Karin rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, glaring back at Sasuke "Don't talk shit to me, Sasuke! I came up here because I was concerned, I don't need your sass." adjusting her glasses and folding her arms, plopping down in the space next to Sasuke.

"I'm not going anywhere, so get used to it, Uchiha. You might as well tell me what's wrong now before the bell rings." which was her furthest thing from her mind. Karin didn't care if she had to stay up there for the rest of the day, if it meant Sasuke was going to talk to her about his problems, she wouldn't rush him. 'Oh my Kami, Sasuke looks so cool! Look how the win blows in his hair and that guitar just makes him look a hot rocker.' the redhead squealed in her mind as she took quick side glances at the boy next to her. It wasn't that obvious but Karin knew she'd start blushing soon if she didn't stop. Taking in a deep breath in attempts to calm herself, she looked over to Sasuke completely and coughed "Well?" she edged him on to speak hoping that for once, he'd just listen to her.

* * *

Sasuke scoffed at the redhead's out burst but was mostly unaffected. He was use to them after all. "My sass?" he repeated in a unamused tone. Without another word he began to put Akane in her case. He felt her sit down next to him but ignored her. He paused when she said she wasn't going anywhere. She was so pushy and he hated it, so why couldn't he just tell her to fuck off?

He resume packing up his things and stood, turning to her. He started to scold her but something in her scarlet eyes stopped him. In one swift motion he placed Akane on his back and pushed his wind blown bangs from his eyes, the cuff on his wrist rattling softly. He leaned over looking down into the courtyard below them, for a moment, collecting his thoughts. " Look… even if I told you… you wouldn't get it." With that, he turned and headed for the exit.

* * *

Karin watched as Sasuke started to pack up his guitar, face slightly frustrated. Why was he always so distant? It was something the redhead had always wondered, what was the point in being so closed off to people especially the ones who tried to help you? That didn't matter though, as much as Sasuke pissed her off she still found herself wanting to be near him, to be close to him as possible. Karin sighed when he looked down at the courtyard, the look on his face somewhat thoughtful, as if it took him a lot to even articulate those few words. The girl huffed and unfolded her arms, looking on as Sasuke turned to leave the roof. Karin stood up and reached an arm out trying to stop him, but he had already gotten as far as to the door

"Sasuke wait!" she called, her voice a littler higher pitched then before. She sighed before speaking and adjusted her glasses "You..you don't have to tell me what's wrong. But if you ever needed someone to listen to you, I'm here for you okay? Just don't get used to it! I'm not this nice to just anyone!" she added placing one hand on her hip and smiling softly. It amazed everyone as well as herself how together she kept herself whenever she spoke to Sasuke.

Karin wasn't like the other girls, as much as she liked him, he wouldn't break her. "But you don't have to leave, besides there's still 20 minutes left of lunch. Do you really want to go back to a room full of screaming teenagers? I highly doubt it." she added as an afterthought, hoping to convince the youngest Uchiha to stay with her a little longer.

* * *

He heard her call out to him but kept walking. While being around Karin was far more bearable then he would admit out loud, he didn't feel like talking.

_ "You… you don't have to tell me what's wrong… but if you ever needed someone to listen to you, I'm here for you okay?"_

As these words fell on his ears he found himself slowing down, his feet eventually coming to a halt. '_Why are you stopping?_' he scolded himself but stayed planted in the same spot, one hand resting on the door handle in front of him. It wasn't the words as much as the tone they were wrapped in that made him freeze. Letting out a small sigh, Sasuke slowly turned to face her crossing his arms across his chest. He started to speak but was cut off as she spoke again.

_ "Just don't get used to it! I'm not this nice to just anyone!" _

A soft chuckle escaped the Raven's throat, his lips curling into a smirk that wanted to be a smile. " I feel so privileged." Raising a brow, he leaned against the the wall next to him. At Karin's next words images of the noisy lunch room flashed behind his eyes and he cringed. The cafeteria was definitely one of his least favorite places to be. Still, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Sasuke stared down at his feet for a moment, then reached down into his messenger bag, pulling out a familiar composition book.

"If I'm going to stay, we should use this time to go over the arguments for the debate coming up." Once again taking a seat next to the redhead, he flipped open the book, pausing for a moment before he spoke again.

" I just don't want us to lose our first debate because _you_ aren't prepared."

* * *

Karin smirked and adjusted her glasses as usual, placing one hand on her hip as she felt amused by Sasuke's comment. It was really the first time he had engaged her after saying something as such. "You should." she responded, feeling the need to express that point. Even though the girl was congratulating herself inside of her mind, Karin wouldn't let it go to her head. Well, as much as she could anyway, it wasn't everyday that Sasuke Uchiha actually _listened _to someone that wasn't Naruto or his brother. She was for certain thinking that he'd leave, but when he started to reach for something in his bag, she knew that he was staying up here for the remainder of time they had left.

He walked over to her as she plopped down in her seat again, Sasuke taking the seat next to her. The debate? Oh right, their first topic was fairly easy to her, but Sasuke was right, they should take this time to practice their argument. She thought about suggesting to get the other members up here, but then decided against it. This was her time with Sasuke! She wasn't going to share it with anyone else. Giving in to his commands, she mentally sighed and nodded her head, letting him know that she was fine with doing that then talking about whatever it was that was bothering him. 'One day, Uchiha' she thought, biting her bottom lip. Whatever it was that was bothering Sasuke, Karin was determined to find out and help him any way that she could. But by confirming that something was wrong, he was letting her in, a step closer to his mind.

The redhead pulled out her own notebook from her purse and rolled her eyes at Sasuke's comment, flipping her hair and pushing her glasses up off the bridge of her nose "Oh please, Sasuke! I will be prepared! Let's just make sure that the caption of this ship knows what he's doing, kay?" Karin chuckled pulling out her red ink pen and started to jot down some notes for their debate as they flowed through her mind. She liked being on the team, whether Sasuke was the caption or not. The redhead enjoyed arguing with people, Suigetsu being a prime example, so why not put that energy to good use and do it for credit? Not to mention that she was good at it, which like in many things she did. She wasn't trying to impress Sasuke, okay maybe at first she was but since the beginning after her first solo victory Karin knew that Sasuke acknowledged her and that's all she really wanted.

Now that, that was achieved the girl could focus on the argument. "We should come up with arguments that the opposing team will come up with, and then come up with counter arguments that can challenge them back." she suggested reading over her notes and taking a glance at Sasuke to see if he agreed. 'Oh Kami, he's so hot! look at how he concentrates on his work! He's such a genius!' she swooned in her head a light tint of rosy pink forming on her cheeks as she got lost in thought.

* * *

A soft chuckle escaped the Raven's throat at the redhead's remark. He recovered quickly. His face hardening as he cleared his throat, secretly embarrassed by the crack she had managed to make in his facade.

He stared up at her through razored bangs for a moment, before once again flipping through his notebook.

It perturbed him. How easily it seemed it was for her to peek in. To see parts of him he rarely showed anyone. Parts of him he tried desperately to keep drawn. His mind began to drift back to the spring before.

It was Sasuke's first year as president. As a result it was the first time the team had been to the finals in over a decade.

State champions for six consecutive years, Megami Academy's debate team were often attached to words like: Invincible. Brilliant.

_Merciless._

The daunting force that team Kizuna had become under Sasuke's leadership had been completely unexpected all through the regional and state competitions.

As the competition unfolded, Sasuke watched thoroughly amused as more and more color drained from Megami's team president's face. Yamagi swallowed hard, confidence and pomposity in liquid form trickling down his temple.

Jurors torn, they came to an agreement to have a sudden death round on a topic of their choice. One contestant from each team would give their argument in the form of a 300 word persuasive paragraph. The winner would be chosen on the spot by the senior judge himself.

The president's were told to chose what person from the opposing team would compete against their own. Sasuke's fixed his gaze on Ikhny Allecto his lips curling into a devilish grin.

The rabbit like girl had stumbled through the whole debate, and Sasuke was prepared to use her lack of confidence to destroy her team. When her name left his lips her watched as a wave of shock washed over her features, followed closely by dread. Slowly she found her way up to the podium. As he glanced up at Yamagi's face, the look of defeat in his eyes let him know he had definitely chosen his weakest link.

"I… uh… I choose the girl too!" Yamagi offered in protest.

_'Bingo.'_

Beaming on the inside, Sasuke pretended to be caught of guard. Not wanting to give away that the other had done exactly what he'd wanted.

Karin was the newest member of the team, and hadn't been there for their previous competitions with this particular school. None of that mattered, she was sharp, witty, and though he would never admit it to her, there were times he felt she was even quicker on her feet than he was.

_She was his Ace._

As the redhead stepped forward to take her place at the podium, deep onyx looked up to meet rich garnet. Her lips curled into a assuring smile. Sasuke knew right then that they had won.

Her posture exuding confidence, she leaned over the podium. Her slender fingers stretched out on the wooden surface. She was focused, calm, ready for anything.

That moment was forever etched into the younger Uchiha's mind. Strands of endless crimson illuminated by the bright lights above them, thin brows furrowed in determination. It was the moment he began to respect her, to set her apart.

_"We should come up with arguments that the opposing team will come up with, and then come up with counter arguments that can challenge them back."_

Karin's distinctive voice brought him back to the present. After a moment he nodded, staring down at his notes before flipping more pages. He slowly reached an arm over setting the notebook gently in her lap.

In front of her were two plus pages of what she had suggested already completed. Glancing up at the sky, Sasuke squinted taking note that the sun had finally gotten the upper hand.

"Add whatever you want."

As he felt the heat of the sun grow more prominent on his bare arms, a feeble but genuine smile surfaced on his face.

"I have faith in you."

* * *

Karin sat there, most of her hair spilling over the side of her face as she started to jot down whatever thoughts had come to mind. Ears perking curiously as she heard a less than familiar sound of Sasuke's humored laughter. The redhead raised her brow and looked over to the normally stoic boy, as if he hadn't made a noise to begin with. Smirking knowingly to herself, she crossed her legs and went back to what she had been previously scribbling down. It wasn't like this gave her any real challenge, the simplicity of the topic gave her a lot to work with. Karin, mostly involved with her own workings, jumped slightly when a notebook had been set on her lap. She looked almost shocked before realizing that, this was Sasuke. No matter what, it always seemed like he was always two steps ahead of her. But she wasn't lagging far behind him.

Tossing red locks over her shoulder and adjusting her glasses, Karin smirked and shook her head. "Should have known." parting her lips slightly as she scanned over the notes Sasuke had provided. Red eyes lifted up when he spoke, feeling a faint flush reach her cheeks witnessing the smile that graced his beautiful features. Her eyes widened with much interest, biting her bottom lip only slightly to keep her blushing down. "O-Of course you do, I'm the best you got Uchiha." regaining whatever sense she had for the moment to respond. With her red ink, Karin added a few things that were already written down in her own notebook, making marks on Sasuke's notes and drawing arrows where the stronger arguments should go and which should be pushed aside.

There was a bearable silence draping over them as she worked and Sasuke waited. Karin tossed his notebook back to him, having it land in his lap and smiled looking out into the sky "Do we even need to prepare more then this? It's not like we're going to lose." she mentioned cockily pushing some loose strand behind her ear and looking over to Sasuke. Karin made a face and turned her head in thought for a moment, "I hope those other idiots are prepared, we might be the best but it's still a team. Even though I feel like we could take on the teams by ourselves." mentioning the other members of the team. Shrugging her shoulder in smug, the redhead turned to her caption and fixed her glasses as they were falling off of her nose "You're still a good caption, I mean I could never have enough patience to keep those fools in line. And it helps when you're you, I guess. I mean, some people really look up to you or whatever." glancing over for the slightest of reaction present on his face. But the ice couldn't be broken, Karin's mouth tugged at the corner in dissapointment. Surely one day, she'd be rewarded with a smile.

'Soon.'

* * *

**_Okay! So there's the real beginning of the story as I said I hope that didn't fuck with anyone too badly x: I am really sorry about that guys. Remember to R&R, follow and favorite. It would be greatly appreciated! _**


	2. Relationships

**_Tayuya was originally played by the Tayuya in our Tumblr group and I had to finish the rest of the thread for this story. _**

**_Konan was originally played by our friend Madds whom I am also going to pick up playing for the sake of the story. _**

* * *

**The following day...**

For once this particular redhead was exceptionally happy, not one fowl expression crossed her features as she made her way down the halls of the girl's dorm rooms. After reading the listings for the newly assigned dorms roommates, Karin grinned brightly and quickly moved through the crowd of people that formed around the long sheet of paper.

Finally, things were looking up. Perhaps this year wasn't going to be as expectantly uneventful as she previously assumed it to be. Her heels clicked against the tiled surface leading to her room, anticipation kicking in.

Reaching out her hand to grab the knob turning the tumbles quickly to swiftly open the wooden barrier and reveal just what or rather whom she had been looking for.

"Is it me, or is someone completely off their rocker to have assigned us to be roommates? Don't they know just what they're in for?" a smirk of mischief greeting her best friend, closing the door behind her and walking inside further.

Tayuya had a scowl glued to her face seemingly permanent, it made no difference. Chocolate eyes beamed devilish intent meeting Karin's far from innocent lust colored ones. The air surround these two only smelled as good as

_trouble_.

* * *

"What sucker lucked up and got me as their roommate now?" a surprisingly interested glare scanned the paper posted outside of the office with the dorm assignments. "Oh shit. You have GOT to be kidding me." the long red haired Junior chuckled evilly not caring whom was around to hear the chanting noise. This was going to be fun indeed. Instead of getting some plain old loser that she could fuck around with constantly, Tayuya had drawn a lucky straw and ended up with her best friend. The only other redhead girl in the school that had a bite stronger than her bark. She, taught her well afterall. Her baggy pants loosely clung to her hips as she grabbed all her things and headed for the room hoping that she had been in there already.

Tayuya lifted a hand and turned the knob stepping inside of her new room. A space large enough for both of them to live comfortably. Taking instant notice to Karin's things neatly unpacked on one side of the room assuming the empty space to be her own. She rolled her eyes "Prissy bitch." laughing at her joke. Karin was forever highmantaince even during their stay at the foster home. Tayuya was far from it, but could still respect her. The younger of the two didn't allow their harsh reality turn her into a lifeless hooligan fuck up, as she had grown to be. But that was just it, Tayuya liked her life choices. No one gave a fuck about her before and she didn't expect anyone to ever. Well until Karin sprang into her life. The little shit just wouldn't quit bugging her and gradually over time, she gave in and at that point she didn't realizing how much of best friends they had become.

She suddenly heard a familiar voice coming down the hall. As usual her best friend Karin was a loud mouth. You could literally hear her from across campus. Tayuya covered her face with the pillow that had been laying beside her.

The flutist heard the door slam open. _"Could you get any louder?" _She thought to herself, as she saw the red headed girl with glasses walk in. Of course Tayuya didn't get to say anything as she walked in. She did all the talking and Tayuya just listened to what ever came out of that mouth of hers.

* * *

Annoyance spread over the younger redhead's expression as Tayuya laid on her respected bed with a pillow covering her face. Karin's hands twisted into a fist as she raised her foot to slam the heel of her shoe into the ground. "I don't speak for my health Tay! Answer me!" demanding a response out of her best friend. It was hard getting the girl to even give a fuck about anything sometimes. But they've been friends for this long and she knew as well as Tayuya that neither of them was going anywhere.

Karin fluttered her eyes in the direction of the body laying down before moving silently over to her bed and sitting on her lap. A grin appeared on her face as slim fingers lifted to readjust the glasses on her face waiting for the noisy reaction she was bond to be rewarded with from the cranky junior. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy Tay? Remember who you're dealing with here, I don't like being ignored asshole!" she spat tossing her hair over one side of her shoulder.

The older of the two had felt the pressure in her mid-reign realizing that Karin had taken it upon herself to slide onto her lap. She must have been losing her mind. Tayuya leaned forward onto her elbows as daggers were being thrown with chocolate eye accuracy. "If you don't get the fuck off of me.." she threatened gritting her teeth.

As a response, Karin simply tossed her head back and laughed, shrugging her shoulders and flipping some hair behind one. Tayuya couldn't help staying serious when this ridiculous girl was near. Kami she hated this bitch.

Scrunching her face into a scowl and rolling her eyes she stood up letting Karin roll off her lap before grinning "Someone completely fucked up on their job and it is now our duty to make them pay for that shit." The expression on Karin's face only confirmed that the two of them had the same cause. Mayhem.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ohayo, Konan-sensei!" Someone shouted, not two seconds after she stepped into Kizuna Academy.

"Ohayo." She nodded back, giving them small smile.

It was 6.58 AM and Konan was slightly surprised to see the amount of students already in school. It was different from when she was a kid. At her school the students had avoided any educational building until after first bell rang. Though she had to admit it made her happy that they were all, seemingly, eager to learn.

The rest of the walk to her classroom went just about the same. A few "ohayo"'s and polite questions about her summer break. Konan had to force a smile through those, nod and say it had been good. It was a lie though, she hadn't really enjoyed it. The free time meant she spent more time alone, more time alone meant she spent more time thinking and in turn more time thinking had left her depressed.

Konan hadn't realized that teaching was so… Distracting until she had absolutely nothing to do. Perhaps it was only because she was so passionate about both the position and the subject. Though, she had to admit, spending extra time with Nagato had been nice. Depressing but nice none the less. She had also spent the summer learning more than basic guitar skills to better help one of her students.

With a half annoyed sigh, she shifted her teaching materials and coffee to free a hand to open the door. It creaked open as it always did and she wondered if the janitor had ever _actually_ tried to fix it. Konan scanned the room quickly, taking note that everything was exactly how she had left it the night before.

_"Good." _She hummed to herself, placing her things on her desk.

Konan's heels clacked lightly on the floor as she began to write her name across the dry-erase board. Even though her first class of the day was a sophomore class, it was still a habit. Her teachers had always done it the first day of school when she was younger.

The sound of the door creaking open caught her attention and she checked the clock.

"Who comes to class at 20 minutes early?" Konan whispered, turning her eyes to the person.

Inky black hair, in a style all its own, was the first thing she noticed and it instantly brought a smile to her face. She placed the marker down and patted away any residue from her fingers.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Konan greeted.

* * *

Long slender fingers softly glided over the cold metal strings of the guitar draped over it's owner's legs. " Just me and you as usual huh Akane ?" Sasuke ran his fingers over the guitar again, this time with more force, the steady sound of the vibration filling the small dorm, bringing his beloved to life.

"You are the only girl around here I never get sick of hearing." he confessed, patting the stringed instrument lightly.

He had been ready for the day of classes long ago and now was just killing time. He was always up early whether he wanted to be or not. It was a habit he had learned very young. His mother had always been a early riser, and before her disease progressed, she would often wake Sasuke up early and take him to the park before school, where he could practice guitar without the judging eyes of his father.

Exhaling sharply he raised his arm up to look at his watch ,the spiked cuff on his wrist shifting slightly. "Only 7:30?" he asked the ceiling disapprovingly. When it didn't offer an explanation, the onxy haired teen carefully set Akane aside on the bed and stood up, checking his hair in the mirror before reaching into the closet for the first hoodie his hand fell on.

He quickly tied it around his waist before putting Akane in her bag and carefully throwing his beloved over his shoulder onto his back. He figured he might as well head to class. It was too early to even think about writing and much much too early to deal with Naruto's antics. The idiot was probably still drooling on his pillow. Sasuke chuckled at the image of his noisy friend as he flipped off the lights and locked up his dorm.

As usual everyone wanted to speak to him despite the "back-off" expression he was sure he had remembered to wear. He cut through the courtyard to the Fine Arts building and sighed when he reached the double doors of the band room.

The first thing he noticed was the large pastel flower adorning sapphire layers and the Raven couldn't fight his lips curling into a smile.

"Ohayo, Konan-Sensei." Sasuke let the strap of his messenger bag slide down a toned alabaster arm letting it hit the floor with a soft thud. He carefully lifted Akane over his head laying her on the desk in front of him and resting his arms on top of her.

Konan was one of the few teachers that Sasuke felt comfortable around. Her love and knowledge for music also upped her appeal to the Raven. Though he wouldn't admit it, her calm, steady aura reminded him of his mother.

"Another year at Kizuna Academy." The dark eyed teen leaned forward, his razored bangs falling into his eyes. "Aren't you ecstatic?" He joked, flashing a toothy smile at his Sensei. A rare gesture for the young Uchiha.

* * *

_"Ohayo, Konan-sensei." He replied easily, dropping his bag to the floor. _

Konan fought the urge to smile at how carefully he removed his guitar though, gently laying it across a desk and resting his arms protectively over it.

"Another year at Kizuna Academy," He started, leaning forward slightly, "Aren't you ecstatic?"

"Extremely so." Konan replied lightly, joking back as she moved to sit in her chair.

She took the few seconds of silence to take in Sasuke's appearance. Despite herself, she found a small, worried frown forming on her lips. His eyes had dark circles, not too noticeable but still there and he looked skinnier than before. His smile seemed genuine tough, tired but he definately didn't smile at many people that way. To keep from asking anything so troublesome early in the morning she drank from her coffee mug.

"I see you've brought Akane with you," She continued instead, placing her mug down, "That's good because I have a surprise for you. It's nothing big, really but since you're early would you like to know?"

Konan hoped that maybe her surprise would at least help lift his spirits for the day.

* * *

Sasuke nodded, satisfied with the undertone of sarcasm in the older woman's response. As he unzipped Akane's case he kept his eyes cast downward. The woman's granite eyes were on him and even though it was only for a moment, he caught the flash of concern that reflected in them. To his relief, she let it pass.

_" I see you brought Akane with you,"_ she observed.

Another rare smile spread across the pale teen's face. "Yeah, I thought maybe after class I could play you the song I've been working on."

At the mention of a surprise, Sasuke was caught of guard, his ebony eyes growing wide. He quickly recovered though, his nonchalant demeanor returning almost instantly.

"Sure what is it?" He leaned back in his desk resting his elbow on his guitar.

Again, he couldn't help but smile genuinely up at the woman. He mentally noted he did this around her more than he was comfortable with.

* * *

Konan grinned brightly this time, feeling slightly childish and mentally scolded herself about playing favorites. She couldn't publicly treat the boy any differently but over the last year she'd become attached. A combination due to his love of music and his relaxed demeanor with her. At least she was doing something right with the boy.

"After this you have… Asuma-san," Konan mused, tapping a thin finger to her chin, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I kept you for _one_ song… I'll send a note that I needed you're help with something, so yes. I would enjoy a song."

Without another word Konan stood, making her way to the classroom closet. She was happy that she had brought the instrument in yesterday, it would have been impossible with all of her papers today. She hummed a soft tune, mostly without realizing as she made a small show of pulling something from the closet.

"Close your eyes Sasuke-kun." She said, peering over her shoulder to make sure he listened.

When she was satisfied he wasn't peaking, she pulled her own guitar from the closet depths, unzipping the bag and heading towards the boy. It wasn't as pretty as her students nor did it carry any emotional value, _yet_. But it had definately done its job over the summer break and she felt much better about finally being able to help the boy.

"Surprise," Konan smiled, from in front of the boy, "I already knew the basics of guitar but I spent the summer better perfecting my abilities so I can better help you. I'll be no prodigy like you, Sasuke-kun, but I hope my skills will strengthen your own."

* * *

Sasuke couldn't fight back the smile when Konan agreed to listen to his song. He had worked on it constantly over the summer and had often though about what the blue haired woman would think of it.

"I'm sure Asuma won't mind too much, he is usually pretty cool about that kinda thing," he assured her as he watched her walk over to the closet.

He felt a little foolish as he shut his eyes, mostly because of the giddy child like curiosity that was bubbling up in his chest.

He heard the woman settle into the desk next to him and at her words, opened his eyes. He blinked twice, his dark orbs widening in amazement at the instrument in her hands. Light pink shaded his pale cheeks as her words sunk in. 'She did that for _me_?' he paused for a moment and swallowed trying to gain his composure.

"I'm sure your great already Konan, you pick up on instruments faster than anyone  
I have ever seen." Sasuke assured her, running his hand along the smooth surface of her guitar. Compliments were something the Raven rarely gave but it was true. The year before he had watched her learn to play the drums exceptionally well in a matter of weeks.

"Well we still have ten minutes until class starts, lets hear what you can do." He leaned back in his seat smiling at the woman excitedly. In this moment he was happy, and memories of early mornings, music notes rising with the sun, his mother smiling down at his small hands on a much younger Akane played in the back of his mind.

* * *

Konan chuckled lightly at his eagerness, pulling her guitar into her lap. She strummed a few notes, fingertips grazing the metal strings. She didn't know of any modern songs on the guitar, least of all ones with words, so she began to play the song "Malaguena". It was fast paced with a Spanish culture influence and the delicate tone filled the quiet room.

She allowed herself to close her eyes and feel the music, as she always did. In a way the song reminded her of a violin piece, at least in pitch. Her slender fingers stumbled at the fastest parts but other than that she was relatively pleased with herself. Three minutes later and the short song was done, a final twang on the strings signalling that to her student.

"Like I said," Konan smiled softly, "I'll be no prodigy with a guitar, that's your job Sasuke-kun."

She placed the instrument down on the table before continuing in a joking manner, "Though, when it comes to piano, I think I'll always have you beat."

* * *

As the melody filled the room Sasuke sat awe struck, watching his Sensei get lost in the moment. Her face was lax, and her finger's moved gracefully over the instrument.

Sasuke loved seeing people lost in doing what they loved. Watching them enthralled in the thing they excelled at, that brought them joy. He often watched Naruto in MMA practice. The fire in his eyes, frightening filled with determination. Though Sasuke excelled in MMA, he knew Naruto's passion far outmatched his own. For him, it was simply a way to let the aggression he didn't know how to express.

Not before too long, Konan had completed the song and Sasuke gave her a nod of approval, raising his hands to clap lightly.

"I'll be no prodigy with a guitar, that's your job Sasuke-kun."

A soft laugh escaped from his throat at the compliment, and he turned his face to hide the wash of pink present on his cheeks. "Thanks Sensei."

At her comment about her prowess with the piano the young Uchiha did nothing but nod. No point arguing with fact.

* * *

**_R&R, follow & favorite are greatly appreciated! _**


	3. A New Frenemy

**_So in honor of Karin's birthday, here's the next chapter! Happy Birthday my love! _**

**_Haku is being played by Jess :D _**

**_Onward to the story! _**

* * *

Karin couldn't downplay the smirk that framed her face ear to ear even if she wanted to. The redhead had just been called down to a very specific teacher's office and she was going over all the possible reasons why it was her being brought down. The very excited teenager turned a corner quickly as she sped her step outside of the dorm building and walking across the campus to the school's Dojo. Mr. Momochi had sent her an email a few minutes ago instructing her to come down to his office, he had something there waiting for her. She smirked and headed out of her room with little thinking. If he wanted her there then she'd be there.

But the redhead wasn't a lovestruck teenager, her heart was only reserved for one man. It didn't dismiss the fact that Karin was a flirt and the MMA instructor was hot. Vaguely wondering if this had anything to do with her idiot cousin. It wouldn't have been the first time Naruto had punched himself in the face or banged his foot against something. There was no real help for the blonde. Always doubting their genetics.

Slowly, she approached the Dojo, stepping inside and waving to some of the boys that were standing around who waved back anxiously. "Seen Momochi?" she asked the guy closest to her, raising a hand to her hip and flipping her loose locks. "Yeah, I think he's in his office. If he's not then he'll be back." he mentioned, drool practically pouring out of his mouth. Karin smirked up at him and patted his cheek, "Keep up the good work cutie." stepping back and moving across the room to the door off to the corner, knocking before entering.

"Yoohoo! Mr. Momochi?" she called before opening the unlocked door. Karin stepped inside completely before realizing that he wasn't in there, but someone with long black cascading hair was sitting in the seat in front of the desk. The person slowly turning around and revealing his face to her. Red eyes bored into mocha brown ones before crossing her arms. "Where's your father, Haku?"

* * *

"But the door _locks_." Haku cooed through moist lips as he brought one of his smooth pale legs over Zabuza before lowering himself onto the older man's lap, the office chair creaking at the added weight. The Sophomore lunch bell had just sounded minutes before and it was the MMA coache's free period as well. The older man raised a brow at him, a flicker of amusement in his dark eyes.

"That's not the point. It's the middle of the day… plus you have class."

Even as the words left his lips, his body said otherwise as his hands slipped down the back of Haku's shorts palming his ass firmly. Haku shifted in the coaches lap, biting down on his lip when he felt something hard against his inner thigh. Leaning forward he wrapped his arm's around the older man's broad neck resting his lips against his ear. His voice was small and soft.

"but… the door is locked… and I'm a fast one _coach_."

The growl that ripped from Zabuza's throat let Haku know that he was about to get his way. A few moment's later he was being lifted and placed on the metal desk behind them, the Coache's tongue forcing it's way between his lips. A soft moan escaped from his throat as his long hair was gripped and pulled roughly.

Then… the office phone rang.

Haku tightened his thighs around the man's waist, a feeble attempt to keep him by the desk. Zabuza pulled away reluctantly and reached for the phone, causing Haku to kick his legs childishly before letting out a defeated sigh.

Work was important he supposed.

Twisting his body to lay his stomach flat against the desk, he rested his chin on his folded arms and watched Zabuza as he talked on the phone. The muscular man ran his hand down his face, his brows furrowing in annoyance.

"I'll be right there."

Slamming the phone down on the receiver he ran a hand through his dark hair before glancing back at Haku perched up on the desk.

"Some freshman was fucking around in the weight room and got his arm stuck in one of the machines."

Offering a small nod Haku smiled weakly at his guardian.

"Sounds important."

Zabuza pecked him on the forehead lightly before heading out the office, not bothering to lock the door. Haku stared at the closed door for a while before slowly rolling off the desk and sitting in the large swivel chair. After about ten minutes he thought about just heading to English class. Letting out a sigh he propped red converses up on the large desk crossing his ankles. He was playing idly with the bracelet on is wrist when he heard a knock and then the door begin swung open.

Chocolate eyes met scarlet ones as he turned towards the door and sat up slightly,raising a brow at his acquaintance. He and Karin weren't friends per say, but it was hard not to know of someone who was so loud, and always drawing attention to herself. What was she doing in the Dojo? The teen's curiosity grew more at her inquiry about Zabuza's whereabouts. Haku pushed some of his hair back from his face, not bothering to smile.

"He stepped out."

He shifted his weight in the chair causing it to sway back and forth as he looked Karin up and down.

"I don't know when he will be back."

* * *

Smacking her lips slightly as she brought them apart, Karin's eyes got narrower in response to the tone Haku offered to give her. The two of them, had a mutual understanding that they were acquaintances. Karin barely noticed him sometimes, Haku was the quiet type never in trouble and never one to be noticed. It was hard to tell where he was sometimes, the thought made her uncomfortable. It was hard to believe that Zabuza was this boy's father, someone who was very loud and in your face sort of person. She pushed away some of her bang with the air from her sigh and walked inside further into the office.

"Well I guess I'll just wait for him then." smirking over to him as she sat on another chair that was pushed against the wall. Karin folded her legs and took in the interior of the office, very manly. Plaques and trophies decorated most of the wall space, a surprisingly neat desk, with only a few pictures of the team hanging up carefully on the wall. For some odd reason, Karin knew that Haku was probably the blame for the cleanliness. Red hair flipped behind her shoulder before getting up and walking over to the desk, swiping the pad of her index finger across the "Mr. Momochi" plate written in big bold letters.

Turning back around to face Haku, she slid herself on the corner of the desk crossing her legs and eyeing him carefully, actually taking time to notice how similar their clothing was at the moment. Odd. "So what are you doing here? Hanging out with Daddy? How cute." she snickered teasingly pushing her glasses up and tapped her fingernail over the surface of the wooden desk. Karin liked Haku, and it other ways she didn't. But she wasn't above not giving him a chance anyway. It was just so much easier to bother him knowing how easily bothered the boy became once someone started to talk about his father. He just made things all the more easier. A small devilish grin arose before the ginger decided to speak again.

"And no before you ask, I'm not just here because I want to be. He told me to stop by, said he had something for me. I'm not surprised, we've been exchanging glances at each other all week." lips curled up in a knowing smirk before she continued on "You might want to step out when your daddy gets here, he might not want you to see what he has to give me." making sure to insinuate something by giving "give me" quotations. Glancing over to the clock that was pushing the 4th period bell, delicate fingers traced the outside of her bracelet before deciding to ignore the noise.

* * *

Earth toned eyes followed the redhead intently as she walked to the chair on the right side of the desk. Though she wasn't his least favorite person, there were many of her qualities that didn't sit well with Haku. Mainly her impulsiveness… and frequent lack of clothing. Though he was no prude by any stretch of the word, he felt some things should be left to the imagination… most of the time.

"Well I guess I'll just wait for him then."

Letting it make one last half-turn, Haku stopped the chair abruptly. Stare remaining adamant, a barley there smile curling coral lips upward.

"Okay…"

There was a pause, the silence in the room tangible. Then there was a small creaking sound, the office chair swaying back and forth again.

Haku watched as Karin stood up from the chair walking slowly around the desk before sitting on the edge. It seemed they had fell into a silent game of sorts, each one sizing up the other, trying to read into brown and scarlet eyes.

"So what are you doing here? Hanging out with Daddy? How cute."

Though she tried to disguise it with teasing words and a arrogant demeanor, the way she fidgeted and tapped her fingertips across the desk let Haku know he was making her at least a little uneasy. Though he remained poised, he couldn't help the twinge of annoyance he felt at the mention of Zabuza. Sitting back in the chair he tilted his head to the side, a painted smile on his lips.

"Something like that."

Unhooking his ankles Haku crossed his legs letting the sides of his bare calves rest against the corner of the desk, the white tips of his converses visible from the other side of the desk.

"And no before you ask, I'm not just here because I want to be. He told me to stop by, said he had something for me. I'm not surprised, we've been exchanging glances at each other all week."

The long haired teen narrowed his eyes slightly, the fake smile on his face reduced to a smirk. Staying silent his gazed remained fixed on the other teen.

You might want to step out when your daddy gets here, he might not want you to see what he has to give me."

Giggling softly, Haku let his legs fall behind the desk, the chair squeaking at the sudden movement. Throwing long onyx locks over his shoulder he leaned forward some of his shorter layers covering the sides of his face. Resting his forearms flat on the desk he peered up at Karin, only remnants of a smile now present on his tinted lips.

"We'll see."

* * *

The mindless distraction the black bracelet gave served its purpose as she heard Haku speak, the tone in his voice gave little to no amusement. Surprisingly, Karin's finger twitched slightly as she looked up at him his expression changing only a bit from before. There was always a purpose for his every movement, he moved cautiously but knowingly. It made the redhead very uneasy. His smile made her distraught, it was smug and intimidating. She never liked to admit it, but Haku was one of the handful of people capable of making her feel this way. Including his father.

The Momochis' were clearly never to be messed with, but she always tested her limits, pushed boundaries and never follow any code of conduct. A rebel in glasses and tight shorts. Watching as the teen boy lifted his legs up to place them on the desk, Karin's nose flared slightly. Their non communication skills flawless exhibiting what they didn't want to articulate. Turning back up to look at him, only to smirk at the decrease of a smile carefully shaped Haku's small face. Karin crossed her arms and clicked her tongue once, arrogantly flipping her hair back. She turned back to face the opposite side of the room only to turn back around the instant laughter filled the tension filled air. Eyebrows scrunched as feet dropped and the two teens were looking at each other once more, noting it was Haku's turn to flip some hair.

"We'll see."

Twitching her brow, Karin stared blankly at the boy, red eyes flicking a crimson color as chocolate ones met them. There was nothing more frustrating to her then one word answers. There was only one person in mind who she could put up with it for. Karin crossed her arms and spun herself around, dangling her feet off the side where Haku's chair was and quietly ground her teeth together. Looking back over to him, only willing to offer half of a smile. "_You _will see." stating loud enough for him to hear, annoyance laced in each letter. Karin lifted a hand to push her glasses back up, finding it more difficult to find things to like about this guy. It couldn't have been just her, he must be this way with everyone right? Overlapping one her legs and shifting back to look at the time she sighed. How much longer was she going to be stuck in here with him?

_"You should strengthen your people skills, Karin." _

Words of her replacement guardian started to circle around in her head. There were times when Karin didn't think Konan knew her too well. She could be social if she wanted to. But people had done nothing but let her down, why would she desire to speak to them? Her inner thoughts conflicted with one other, fighting to see who'd dominate and control. Her head was a constant battlefield of emotions, being her own devil's advocate. Feeling split down the middle constantly.

"…How's cheerleading? Is that bitch Blondie still on it? I would have tried out last year but, I probably would have killed her. How you're still dealing with her amazes even me."

* * *

Karin twisted herself around on the desk, her legs now in his space. Haku didn't mind. She'd broken eye contact first, and Haku felt validated. The agitation in her voice when she offered her weak rebuttal only amused him further and he smiled up at her knowingly. Leaning back in the chair, he once again placed his sneakers on top of the desk. One of the silver charms woven into his laces catching reflecting the florescent lights above.

Karin shifted and let out a sigh as she turned to look at the clock on the back wall. Despite the awkward silence now filling the office, Haku didn't feel the least bit perturbed. After all, this was _his_ turf. The trophies lining the back wall neatly in order by year, the black fabric curtain covering the small window of the front door.

The suede seat cover under him that felt good against _bare_ skin…

It had all been his doing. Pulling his phone from his pocket he flipped it open, long turquoise nails tapping against it lightly as he began typing a text to his Co-captain, reminding her there was no practice that evening.

"…How's cheerleading? Is that bitch Blondie still on it? I would have tried out last year but, I probably would have killed her. How you're still dealing with her amazes even me."

Raising a thin brow, Haku flicked his eyes up at Karin, noticing that most of the hostility in her voice had ebbed. Deciding to play nice for now, coral lips curled upward again. Haku finished the sentence he was typing before looking up.

" Yamanaka? She is my co-captain."

Shrugging he rolled his eyes before smiling up at Karin coquettishly, his nose crinkling a bit.

"She is like most people…"

A soft complacent sigh fell from his lips as he added a smiley face to the end of the text and hit send. His phone letting him know his text to Yamanaka Ino was processed successfully. Leaning forward slightly as if he was telling the redhead a secret Haku's voice was smooth and soft, the slightest flicker of mischief swimming in amber eyes.

"If you let them think they have the power, they are easier to control…"

* * *

Red eyes flickered over towards the feminine boy that was sitting at the desk as he silently but swiftly took out of his phone. Every way that he moved made Karin feel more inclined to pay attention. She was good at sensing people's movements no matter how undetectable they thought they were. But Haku still made her stomach turn in the most uneasy way. The redhead waited for him to finish with his device before listening to whatever response he might have offered her. Calm and collected for however long it may have last, Karin sat there patiently as he finally started to speak.

Her glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose, watching him roll his eyes at her. A bitter feeling left in her mouth as he started to speak again. Haku's voice smooth and easy, as if the two of them were exchanging secrets. She scoffed at the idea. Her ears perked in the most interested way, running her fingernails against the hardwood of the desk she was perched on top of. Red hair quietly fell from her shoulder to the side of her face as she processed what he said. Karin's eyes narrowed as she sat up straight and took a moment to stare at his brown eyes. A smirk played on her lips before parting them and deciding to speak once again "People, can be unpredictable when you least expect it." pushing her glasses up once before turning away and looking over to the clock for the almost tenth time "The smart ones, anyway." adding as a second thought, realizing that they were in fact talking about Ino whom she had prejudged as a brainless blonde.

It was no wonder how easily Haku could more than likely manipulate her without her knowing it. Karin turned back to look at him and gave him a small but approving smile. Her natural curiosity had been peeked and suddenly she was starting to like this kid. Evaluating in her mind how the two of them contrast, Haku seemed to be a master in the art of subtly, aloof and a somewhat masked demeanor. She herself was boastful, confrontational and all but subtle. "Hn, I like you Haku." a glare in one of her glasses as she smirked over to him.

* * *

Leaning back in the over-sized chair Haku smiled approvingly at the redhead, his converses once again perched on top of the large desk. She was witty and he liked it. The only person he knew that could match his sharp tongue was Zabuza. She glanced at the clock again and he did the same. Tangling slender fingers in his hair he found a section of hair and began playing with it.

"If you like… I can just give it to him sixth period."

Swerving in the chair again he smiled at Karin genuinely. Their initial battle of wit had made him forget that Zabuza had mentioned someone coming to pick up a textbook for one of his student's earlier that day.

"That's what you're here for right? Your cousin's book?"

Leaning forward slightly, he tugged on the handle of the locked drawer on Zabuza's desk, the shorter layers of his hair falling in his face. Pushing it behind his ear he leaned back in the chair again.

"It's locked… so I have to wait for my father to get back."

* * *

It started to subside, the uneasy feeling that grew inside the pit of the redhead's stomach. Karin was thankful for it, knowing that her nerves must have been calming down finally. It wasn't like her to become this riled up because of a mere conversation of wits, it didn't take much to gain the upper hand.

But Haku was _different_ and that certainly intrigued her cautious eye. Her mind was snapped back into focus as he started speaking again, a raise of eyebrow in response to what he stated. She waited for him to further explain before fixing her glasses and rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't exactly sure why I had been called here, but picking up Naruto's belongings seems very likely. Fucking dobe." muttering underneath her breath before watching the brown eyes flicker to the locker draw on the other side of the desk. Slender shoulders shrugged in response, not nearly as enthused to regain possession of her cousin's notebook.

"I'll swing back by later, or you could tell your dad to hand it off to Konan whenever he see's her. She's more likely to give it to Narudobe then I am." offering her suggestion before hopping off of the desk's surface and stretching.

Karin started for the door before turning around giving Haku a slight grin "It was nice chatting with you, Momochi. Let's do this again sometime soon alright?" chuckling softly before closing the door behind her and leaving.


	4. Mothers

_**Happy July 4th everyone! I hope you all enjoy your holiday and don't get into much trouble hehe **_

_**Konan (after the first part) is being played by me (: **_

_**Itachi is being played by our fabulous friend Isha and has agreed to allow us to use her parts for the story! **_

_**& Don't worry I promise more Sasuke & Karin interactions after this chapter! Don't you fret!**_

* * *

**A week later...**

"Get out of my way!" exclaimed an annoyed redhead as she pushed her glasses angrily up the bridge of her nose, waiting for the person she was waiting to move, to move. The almost frighten freshman apologized and gathered her papers she had dropped in front of Karin with shaking hands. With a short "humf" and a turn to the nose, she continued to walk passed the girl who scrambled to pick up her belongings. Turning the corner Karin paused and looked back, seeing the shaken still girl on the floor. Sighing, she walked back over to her, kneeling down beside the small female and started to help her.

After her good deed was done for the day, she went back to walking down the hall, a specific classroom as her destination. Her hair was in a french braid that laid across her chest bone, adorning a short black crop top and short shorts signature to the girl's style. Practically hearing the complaint of Konan ringing in her ear. Her sandals clicked all the way to the other side of the building until she stopped in front of a door. Karin reached out and turned the knob slowly, not bothering to knock first. The room was big and spacious, instruments lined the back wall and seats were arranged perfectly. Konan sat at her desk, grading sheet music it seemed.

No attempt in greeting her, knowing she knew who had just walked inside her classroom. Karin pulled up a seat to the other side of Konan's desk sitting in front of it. "So did something happen? Or did you just miss me?" she asked the older woman with a smirk. She always admired her for her calm cool demeanor, never rattled by Karin's more then rude way of speaking to some people. But that was never the case with them, they almost always got along and never argued. Living with the woman for three and a half years just brought them that much closer. Even though she'd never admit it out loud, she knew they both knew how much of a mother she thought she was to her.

* * *

It had been a long day at work, today particularly stressful and Konan was simply ready to go home. Though it seemed that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. A small sigh left the blunette's lips as she pulled yet another paper towards her, frowning at the freshman's poor penmanship. Some things just couldn't be helped…

Konan worked in silence after that, occasionally checking the clock on the wall for the time. It was getting later and idly she wondered where— The door to her classroom opened, without so much as a knock and she knew exactly who it was. No one else, save for a a certain Drama Teacher, was ever that nonchalant.

_"So did something happen? Or did you just miss me?"_ The teen asked, pulling up a seat in front of her.

— Ah, she had asked the teen to come by her classroom hadn't she. The thoughts from the past few weeks catching up with her.

"Yes," She said easily, finally looking up at the girl and clucking her tongue lightly as she looked over her clothing, "A small bit of both, I suppose."

Konan took another pause, carefully taking in her foster daughter's appearance. She had hoped that perhaps she would have been a little more dressed but as long as Karin was content with herself she wouldn't say anything. The papers in her school bag suddenly weighed heavy on her mind and her lips tugged downwards, if only slightly.

"I had hoped you would be free for the rest of the night and perhaps we can go to dinner." She spoke carefully, uniquely orange eyes locking with uniquely red.

* * *

It always astonished the young girl no matter how much work was pilled on her desk, Konan refrained from showing any indication of stress. Giving stoic an entirely new meaning. Karin smiled softly to herself when she answered her question, it was always nice to hear when someone missed me. There only being a handful of people that she cared enough to know if they did or didn't. Lifting her head up, their eyes met for a moment before she turned her head away distracted with the decorations on the wall. Surprised that the woman didn't mention her more then revealing attire.

She shrugged it off, if Konan didn't bring it up then Karin was okay with ignoring it. Feet slipped from under her and placed carefully on the top of the desk as she waited for Konan to bring up why she called her in here. Slightly curious as to what the reason may have been for. She assumed, hoped that she wasn't in any trouble. The girl had a way with getting in and out of it. But since she started her second year her grades were up and she was finally being social and doing the team thing. So her clothes were a little too tight or too short, no one complained to her. Bringing her out of her thoughts, the redhead glanced over to Konan when she spoke, pushing her glasses back up and smirking.

"You want me to take time out of my busy schedule to go out to dinner with you?" clicking her tongue in amusement before smiling "Where are we going?" she asked curiously as she planted her feet on the ground and walked to sit on the edge of Konan's desk. Karin took a peek or two over what she was doing and sighed, freshmen were so dumb. A little warmth heated her heart at the realization that Konan would put aside her work for her. She really did sacrifice a lot for her and Karin thought of subtle ways she could repay her, like staying as /much/ out of trouble as she possibly could. Sacrificing was something Konan had been doing since she first allowed her to live in her home.

_"She's not going to pick you!" _

_"Yeah! You're just some small village trash!" _

_Your parents didn't want to take care of you, what makes you think she does?" _

_"You'd probably just end up in jail or something, why would she want that?" _

_Taunting words from the teenagers, surrounding a small redhead. Narrowing deep red hues glared back at each target, blood pumping in each vain, each word spoken the darker her eyes got. "If you all don't shut the hell up! I don't give a damn if she picks me or not! Got that fucktards?!" grabbing the leader of the pack by the collar, threatening blood red eyes burning deep into brown ones. "Keep your comments to yourself unless you want to wake up to every bone in your body broken." shoving him backwards, causing the boy to lose his footing and fall. Karin turned her nose to them all and started to walk out of the rec room._

_She found her best friend sitting with her guy friends playing poker. "Are you all really that dumb to keep playing Tayuya? She's just going to take all of your money." Folding her arms and pushing her glasses up. Tayuya smirked and hushed Karin from speaking "Fuck Karin shut up, I got him right where I want him!" the younger redhead laughed and sat down watching the game._

_This was how most days were, the social worker comes and tells Karin that she should get to know the other teens. Refused against it, to only be pushed into the room full of guppies. The biggest guppy having the most balls and spew out nonsense, to only get threatened and hurt. Then the caretakers would label her as a fucked up kid and move on to the next case. They weren't teenagers and kids in that place, they were numbers. Hoping to get picked like the lottery by the lady who ran this place. It was a fucking joke._

_"So you think we'll actually get to fucking meet the bitch that runs this place?" Tayuya asked her bringing the 13 year old out of her thoughts. "Yeah, who knows. Once I turn 16 I'm out of this place." which earned her a snicker from the older redhead. Karin turned her head looking over to the commotion forming near the doorway. Curious, she sat up straight and caught the glance of a woman who seemed to be staring back at her. A few blinks from her and a nod from the woman before she realized,_

_She was picked. _

Karin touched Konan's shoulder lightly before hoping off of the desk and looking at the clock. "Can I sleep at home for the night?" she asked her crossing her arms as she waited for her to put her things neatly inside of her bag. She smiled at her when their eyes met again. Reassurance in her decision.

* * *

To the untrained eye Konan's facial expression seemed unimpressed by the redhead's words. Her amber eyes glued to crimson as the tiniest of smiles appeared shaping the stoic woman's face "If it's not too much trouble." she inclined with amusement. Their relationship had gotten better over the past three years, developing a type of language for only them to understand.

Her colleagues always questioned Konan's ability to "put up" with Karin and even praised her patience. Not only were they completely misguided, but there was always humor to be found in those who assumed too much. If only they knew just who Karin was behind the stage.

The bluenett haired woman shook out of her own thoughts to gaze over only slightly to the redhead. She took notice to Karin's distant face out of the corner of her eye, well into thought about something.

She wouldn't interrupt.

It was welcoming to see her thinking about something and not simply reacting, or yelling, whatever it may have been. She took the time to shuffle around the papers already marked and graded placing them neatly into her briefcase. Her watch telling her that it was almost time for the building to close. The rest would have to wait until later tonight. An uneasy sigh left her mouth, Konan hated staying up late into the night especially if it were to grade. But, that was the sacrifice she made becoming a teacher.

Feeling the touch of a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Karin coming out of her state of thought and smirked "Welcome back." she greeted as the teenager asked to stay at home tonight.

Without much thought Konan sat back in her chair and stood, walking over to the coat rack picking up her trench. "You're asking this time?" she smiled simply taunting. Pausing only for a second to put on her coat her heels clicked back over to where Karin sat and picked up her briefcase "Of course you're free to sit there all night instead. The decision is solely yours dear." the lightest of laughs filled the air turning back around clicking her way towards the exit and to her car.

* * *

Rolling her eyes at the comment Karin offered a blank expression to show her unamusement. "We're really going to have to work on your sarcasm Konan." she informed her before watching the woman she admired most stand up and walk over to get her coat. Why had she asked was actually beyond her, usually she'd just end up staying there whenever she felt like it. For the beginning of her move, she had the hardest time adjusting and remembering that she actually had somewhere to call home again. Her fingers hung of the side of the desk as she stretched her body backwards, hopping off the wooden surface when Konan begun walking to the door.

"Hey hold your horses! Sheesh I'm coming don't rush me!" a loud bicker spat from her mouth rushing to catch up with the woman who had already set off down the hall. Karin closed and locked the door behind her as she speed up to walk with Konan.

The two of them shared a silence that reminded her of a certain raven boy. It was comfortable. Konan rarely questioned her or stuck her nose in her business, only ever pointing out what she needed to work on in the most blunt of ways. The two of them made their way to a dark blue 2013 Ford Mustang convertible. Her crimson eyes widen in excitement, oh how she loved riding in this thing.

Pushing her glasses carefully back on her face she opened the door as the beep noise signaled it was unlocked and sat shotgun. There was something about letting the wind rip through her hair that was almost therapeutic. Assuming much to be so for Konan as well. She waited for her mother figure to approach the vehicle, getting in the driver seat and starting the car.

"So there has to be a reason you're taking me out on a school night isn't there?" pouting out her lips in thought looking over to Konan. It couldn't have been bad, she wouldn't be taking her to dinner if it were. Did she do well on her last assignment? Doubt it, the redhead winged it simply because she forgot to do it.

So what was her deal?

* * *

Konan resisted the urge to smile at the excitement both her and Karin shared at first glance of her car. The two of them shared this interest alike, it made it easier not having to explain why she had been so keen on having the best car out there. That didn't matter to the girl. Taking her time unlike the redhead, she walked over to her car placing the briefcase in the backseat and stepping into the drivers seat pulling over her seatbelt as Karin begun to question her intent. Konan face gave no falter, not even the slightest. Looking over to the teen as she put the car in gear "Of course." stating nonchalantly.

No, it wasn't strange for her to be asking such a question. Konan knew this was out of the ordinary for her to do. A usual strong advocate for getting to bed early for school. But this was important, a surprise as well. The anticipation of her reaction was hardly enough to keep her lips sealed. There wasn't much in the middle aged woman's life that took her off guard but, Karin was certainly one of those things. Entering each other's lives so abruptly, it couldn't have come at a better time.

Now, all of the time spent making this dream a reality for the girl had finally paid off. Only those closest knew how important the documents laying patiently in her briefcase were. The ride was gentle and giving, avoiding most cracks in the road Konan was a cautious driver. Karin never seemed to mind either, as long as she was going fast enough for the wind to blow in her hair. They arrived at the restaurant well after a twenty minute drive.

Walking inside, they were both seated quickly, given menus and ordered their drinks. After much convincing and displays of puppy eyes, Konan allowed her to get a strawberry daiquiri. Anxiousness started to pass through the woman, uncertain of how to bring up exactly what she wanted to say. For once, Konan was at a lost for words.

Amber eyes carefully studied the decorations chosen for the decor and twisted her face in slight repugnant. "The level of artistic skill is frightening.." she offered taking a sip of her Long Island Ice Tea smiling as she heard Karin's laughter. Taking that as ease to her mind Konan subtly took a deep breath before looking over to Karin once more.

"Karin, I am inclined to believe that you as well as I know that these last three years have been jovial. I couldn't imagine how I would have spent them without you. Watching you grow into the young woman before me has made me nothing short of proud. I do believe you will continue to grow stronger and wiser, quieter hopefully as well. As you know, the lease on providing a foster home for you has almost expired. In spite of that, I've taken the liberty in drawing up these papers and - well, make things official. All that is need is your signature." pulling out the adoption papers and placing them on the table in between them both smiling the brightest she had in a very long time.

* * *

"I should have guessed you weren't going to tell me straight out. Urgh." spoken with a frustrated pout and groan. Karin could never rattle Konan's confidence even if she tried to, which was pretty often. Their ride to the place had been just as comfortable as their many rides before. Only regretting that it was as short lived as it was. They pulled up to their usual of places, having been here plenty of times before with the mother figure whenever they needed to talk. 'Oh boy.' Karin thought biting the inside of her lip nervously.

Maybe Konan found out about her fight in the locker room with Ino. Blondy was such a brat. She should had been counting her blessing that she wasn't hurt physically. She's been waiting for the priss cheerleader to step out of line one of these days. How Haku stood it was seriously beyond her.

The two of them got their seats fast, Karin poking fun that the host had a crush on Konan which was always dismissed. Really, any older guy they encountered always gave googly eyes towards her way. But, as hot as Konan was she wasn't stupid. All the more reason to admire the self-made woman.

"Come on its one drink and it's not even a real one. More like a slushie with a shot it's not even enough to do any real damage." Karin started to use her persuasive methods into winning over the bluenett haired lady. A few moments afterwards and she grinned triumphantly staring down at her red drink happily taking a sip.

The air between them started to change, Konan seemed less focus as normal and was hardly touching her own drink. 'This is weird.' the redhead thought to herself raising a brow in curiousity. Only to be distracted momentarily by the joke about the decorations. Konan was known not only for her art in music and literature, but also her art in origami figures. Which was why their house was littered in them.

Karin laughed loudly, obviously agreeing to the lifeless atmosphere. "It is pretty lame in here." nodding her head taking another sip of her drink. Her eyes scattered around just as Konan started to speak again, this time her tone was lighter and more happier.

Blinking, Karin gasped and stared down at the papers wondering if it was a dream. How an orphan left with absolutely nothing behind was sitting in front of her soon to be mother. Tears clung to the corners of her eyes, stopping the waiter closest to their table "Hey you! Give me your pen right now its an emergency!" she beckoned grabbing it as it was offered and immediately after signing her John Hancock.

Nothing else on the subject needed to be said between them, both having the understanding that they were now officially parent and child.

It wasn't a dream, but it surely felt like one.

**Earlier that day...**

Itachi slammed his hand down onto his alarm clock. Almost breaking it in the process. His face a mask of relaxed sleepiness. Though his face was always rather calm, but behind it was an array of emotions that he usually didn't, or couldn't, handle. This morning was no different. Dreams of his mother, thoughts of his brother, and nightmares of his father.

He had wanted desperately to stay in the Uchiha household, but having to wake up each morning to see his fathers disappointed look, and the way he was bombarded with insults, and complaints geared towards Sasuke, Itachi just couldn't handle it. He loved his mother, but he had to get away. So he moved her to a premium care hospice.

Sitting up he realized why he had began to wear his "mask" in the first place. Fighting back wasn't an option, and he could only stay silent, or agree with his father when the man got into one of his… "Moods". Itachi got out of bed with a sigh as he stretched. Always getting up 3 hours early so he could get ready, get his things, and go to visit his mother. She was unresponsive at times, but she often smiled at nothing, or moved her fingers as if she knew what Itachi was talking about.

It wasn't much but it made the raven happy beyond comprehension… It took about 45 minutes, all the while still making no facial expressions, and he made the depressing journey to the Hospice she was being held in. He couldn't stay long though he stayed long enough to talk about his life, his new job, and the reason behind his discharge from the military.

As he was leaving he thought about maybe texting Sasuke, just to say good morning, or to talk. But decided against it. The teen never texted bck anyway. Sasuke had barely said a word to him inside the school, or their families house. In fact, Itachi suspected Sasuke was avoiding him. Itachi sighed as he exited the Hospice. He wished his relationship with his younger brother would progress in the right direction instead of being driven into the dirt.

Walking back to his car he heard a familiar voice and looked up from the lock on his car door. Seeing Sasuke, the older siblings' eyes widened in surprise. The only time his expression wasn't one of apathy was when he was around people he could tolerate. Though Sasuke was the general exception. His younger brother always got the full emotional range of the raven, and Itachi couldn't help but still have a slight brother complex. Even though his brother seemed to hate him with all of his being. Moving away from his car he walked up to the teen.

"S-Sasuke. Wait up!" He stuttered, his heart racing enthusiastically. He hadn't talked to him in so long. Hopefully he could change that now.

* * *

The frigid winter air seemed to cut through Sasuke's coat, seeping into his bones. His body shook violently but it was less from the cold and more from the anger churning in his gut. Shaking his head he tried to figure out how much of first period he would miss that morning, halfheartedly thinking of an excuse to tell Konan. Just as he pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket to make sure he was a the right stop, the lights of 2T bus cut through the thick blackness of the morning.

By the time he reached MapleWood Hospice, the sun was just peeking up over the horizon, it's indecisiveness shading the sky in violet and cobalt hues. For a long time Sasuke stood at the bus stop, staring at the large building from across the street. Under the large sign reading MapleWood was a worn banner swaying in the wind with the phrase "_For those who want the very best for their love ones."_across it in tacky font. A sudden rush of nausea caused the pale teen to stumble back, catching himself on the bus stop pole and taking a seat on the curb. For a moment he tried to remember the last time he had eaten but the voice mail he had gotten from his step mother played in his head again and again. He didn't want to believe that this was the final destination for his mother, the place she would die. His brother's face flashed behind his eyes and he kicked at the bus stop sign, the rusted metal creaking in protest.

'_How could he just let them dump her here?_'

Though there relationship was greatly lacking, the one thing he had always believed is that Itachi would look out for their mother. Be the voice that had long been silenced by her illness. Taking a deep breath he stood up crossing the street quickly, heading for the glass double doors. As he reached the first section of steps he froze, the voice of the last person he wanted to see in that moment flooding his ears. As his brother's footsteps got closer his grip tightened around the railing, his knuckles turning white. He spoke through a clenched jaw without turning around, his voice full of venom.

"So… this is how you _take care_ of her?"

* * *

_**Cliffhangers are always fun aren't they? **_

_**Remember to R&R, follow and favorite are always appreciated! Until next time guys **_


	5. It's Not The Same

**_Okay, I know I promised Sasuke and Karin but I swear you to it's coming right after this one! Besides, who doesn't enjoy some Uchiha angst? I know I don't, too sad... _**

**_Anyways, onward! _**

* * *

The lack of anything loving in Sasuke's voice was apparent at first syllable. His tone as cold as the air around them. But he couldn't blame his little brother. Just from his one sentence he could tell that he was less than pleased with their mothers final home. But what could he say? what could he do? It wasn't his fault their mother was in such a crappy place. If it were left up to him, he would have his mother in the best hospice money could buy, but their father had been responsible for this last torture. His father and that skinny monster, othrwise known as "step mom". Itachi avoided eye contact for a moment. His expression changing from hopeful, to sadness.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke…. I'm trying." He whispered knowing that just a simple apology wasn't going to cut it this time. He took a deep breath and looked into Sasuke's eyes. He just looked so angry with him. Itachi hated it when his little brother was angry at him. It made him feel like less of a brother and ultimately less of a man. He knew he could have said something to their father to at least get a place that had better nurses, but he knew it was helpless. The least he could do, he thought, was go and visit her as much as possible. That is, until their father decided it was enough and took them off the visitation list.

"I… I didn't want this either. But there's nothing I can do about this. You and I both know that he's wrapped around her thumb." He said in a low tone. Referring to their father and his new play thing. But Sasukes expression didn't even waver.

"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" It was in his voice then. The placating tone that happened every time he wanted to make his little brother happy. His brother wasn't happy now, and it was getting to Itachi like nothing else.

* * *

Bitter laughter is all Sasuke could manage at his brother's apology. As far as he was concerned it was complete bullshit. Releasing his death grip on the railing he twisted his body to face Itachi. He kept his eyes on his converses, afraid he wouldn't be able to resit the urge to punch him if he looked up.

"I… I didn't want this either. But there's nothing I can do about this. You and I both know that he's wrapped around her thumb."

At the mention of Fujiko, Sasuke clenched his jaw. His step mother truly was the only person he hated more than his father. Over the last few years he had watched her usurp her way into his family, playing on his mother falling deeper into her illness. He has spent countless nights in his room thinking of scenarios to get her out of their life, but the only thing his father loved more than money was sex, and her vagina was about all Fujiko had going for her.

_Perfect couple_.

Sasuke shook his head, a migrane was coming on and the nausea was back. Suddenly he felt dizzy and gripped the railing again, this time solely for support.

"That's a fucking excuse Itachi," he hissed. " It's not good enough… "

The wind picked up suddenly and Sasuke noticed the lack of feeling in his fingers. He shoved them in his pockets as he looked back up at the MapleWood sign. The bluish grey shadows of dawn making it look gloomier than before.

"She always… ," he began but his voice trailed off, his onyx eyes softening a bit. "She always protected us from him…" The younger Uchiha squeezed his eyes shut, the pounding in his head deafening now.

_"What do you want me to do, Sasuke?"_

For a long time Sasuke stood there with his eyes closed.. When he opened his eyes to meet his brother's gaze, it became hard to focus. His knees suddenly felt like liquid and the back of his eyes stung.

" I… I want you to _fix it_."

The pale teen attempted to take a step forward but everything started spinning. There was a loud thud, a rush of pain that vibrated through his body. Then everything faded to black.

The last thing he remembered was thinking how cool the cement felt against his cheek.

* * *

Itachi felt a slight stinging in his eyes at the mention of their mother. She was the one who protected them from their father. She protected Itachi when he was little and often saved Sasuke when he would get the same treatment. It seemed no matter what they did their father was set on not liking either one of them. But even when he cried he knew his mom would be there for him. Sasuke had that too. Even though it was for such a short period of time.

Itachi waited for his younger brother to say what was on his mind. He would wait as long as it took in order for him to do whatever it was to make things right again. But he had an idea on what Sasuke was going to say, and when he spoke of Itachi fixing things, the older raven's heart began to hurt.

"Sasuke…. Its not that easy. Don't you think I've tried to fix what that man has destroyed?" Even if he had to leave the army to do it. No one knew why he left, especially his dad. He turned from Sasuke once more. Taking a deep breath. He couldn't tell anyone. He knew that if he did his father would kill him and the Uchiha name would be tarnished. But he knew if he could tell anyone, it would be Sasuke. Maybe then he would understand why it was out of Itachi's hands.

Though his chance came and went as he turned to his brother only to see him land on his face on the cold concrete. Itachi's eyes widened as he watched his brother. In shock for a second as he bent quickly to check the young ravens pulse. He sighed, relieved. He rolled his brother onto his back and only then did he notice how pale he was. Pale, and small, and skinny. Itachi's heart ached now. He couldn't even keep his brother fed, how the hell was he supposed to fix anything? He felt a tear fall. Warm against his cheek.

Lifting Sasuke into a sitting position he tapped his cheek in order to wake him up.

"Please, Sasuke. Don't starve yourself like this. You might not realize this but I need you… Mom needs you…"

* * *

For a few fleeting moments Sasuke was sure time had been reversed. Taken him back to the night he had relived in his dreams countless times over the years. He could hear the clinking of wine glasses, classical music echoing off the porcelain walls of a banquet hall. He could feel the hand of a much younger Itachi wrapped tightly around his own, his tiny fingers laced with his older brother's.

_ It was the fall before Sasuke's seventh birthday and his father's law firm had just partnered with a much smaller but influential one. To make the merge go more smoothly, he chose to throw a Gala in honor of his new business partners. Though behind closed doors they were anything but, Fugaku playing the "perfect family" card demanded that they all attend. That morning after waking up from a nightmare, Sasuke crawled out of his bed to seek out his mother only to find that she and his father had got up a long time ago._

_Small feet pitter-pattered on hard wood as he walked back out into the hall, Itachi being his second choice for solace. When he heard it. The muffled voices of his parent's coming from the kitchen. Holding up the legs of his brother's old pajamas that were still a bit too long, Sasuke inched his way down the staircase, wrapping tiny fingers around the railing. When his parents were in his view, he rested his forehead against the railing, his round cheeks slightly scrunched between two of the posts._

_His mother was standing in front of the stove, her endless hair piled on top of her head. His father standing over her a newspaper crunched in one of his fists._

_"I told you… I had to work late. I don't want to hear anything else about it."_

_Mikoto was quiet for a moment before turning to face her husband. Her bambi eyes were puffy, her face tired. Sasuke watched as her tears pooled at her chin before falling onto her night gown. She opened her mouth to speak but her bottom lip began to quiver and she turned back towards the stove. Frightened by his father's tone and his mother's tears, he ran back to the room he and his brother shared, burring his face in Itachi's side._

_During breakfast he was unusually quiet. He couldn't get what he had witnessed a few hours earlier out of his head and he felt sick. After watching him push his food around for a while Fugaku scolded him and sent him to his room. He regretted it now. The smell of food was all around him and his stomach growled loudly in protest. Trying not to catch his father's attention he tugged lightly on his brother's sleeve. Without unlacing their fingers Itachi bent down so that their faces were level._

_"What's wrong Sasuke? What do you need?"_

_His little voice was barley a whisper, he also not wanting to draw attention. Their father was a strong believer in the phrase 'Children should be seen and never heard.'_

Brows scrunching into a frown, Sasuke looked down at his shoes, pulling at the end of his suit jacket.

"My tummy hurts… I think I'm hungry."

Itachi grimaced, but his dark eyes flooded with concern.

"He is going to be mad… " Small fingers reached out to straighten Sasuke's crooked tie.

"You wouldn't eat breakfast and you barely ate any of your lunch."

"I know, I'm sorry Nii-san but I just-"

Itachi brought his finger to his little brother's lips, before glancing up at their father.

"I will take care of it."

Sasuke's face felt hot, tears stung the back of his eyes. After realizing how much harder he was on Sasuke, Itachi began taking the heat for him often. Sasuke was against it, but Itachi would always flash him the same soft smile he got from their mother and say "I'm the big brother. It's my job."

A tear fell onto Sasuke's shirt and he reached out a tiny hand to cup his brother's cheek.

"He will yell at you."

Itachi brushed the hair from Sasuke's face before standing up and looked over at his father who was busy making small talk. His secretary was at his side, her head thrown back in obnoxious laughter. One of her hands resting on his shoulder, her cleavage spilling over the top of her strapless red dress. For a moment Itachi just started up at his father trying to muster up some courage. After taking a deep breathe, he tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it son?"

A wide grin was painted across his father's face and he rested a heavy hand on Itachi's shoulder. Though it was fake, Itachi exhaled. Maybe the audience would make this easier.

"Um… S-asuke is hungry."

There was a silence that seemed to last forever before Fugaku let out a light-hearted laugh, the other adults in the circle following suit.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Offering a small bow and a smile to his company he turned away grabbing a hold of Sasuke's arm too tightly. When they were out of ear shot of his guests he knelt down.

"I told you to eat earlier and you chose not to. Now you deal with it. I'm busy."

His words were coated with ice and the tears he was trying to hold back poured from Sasuke's eyes. His father stormed away leaving him there in the middle of the banquet hall. Through his tears he saw Itachi try to walk over to him but his father grabbed his hand pulling him back to the circle.

Not sure what to do, Sasuke stood there watching people walk by in their suits and dresses. The dim lighting of the hall engulfed everything in a satin glow, arches made the ceiling seemed as if it was million miles away.

"Why all the tears Tomato?"

Turning toward the sound of his mother's voice a puzzled expression that quickly gave way to awe fell over his features. The woman in front of him sounded like his mother, but was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Her hair was pinned up, long curls cascaded over her shoulder like ebony silk. Chatoyant earrings adorned her ears. She wore a endless gown of blue velvet, the sequins catching the gold glow of soft light. Her alabaster skin was bright against the opaque fabric.

Frozen in awe, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word he was being lifted up from the ground and cradled in his mother's arms. Placing a small hand to her cheek the warmth instantly calmed him. He felt his mother's face curl into a smile and he couldn't help but do the same.

"You must be hungry."

Sasuke offered a bashful nod to his mother, small fingers slipping under the strap on her shoulder.

"Let's fix that then."

Mikoto pressed a soft kiss to her son's forehead before making her way towards the dining hall. As Sasuke ran the pad of his thumb over the soft fabric, a overwhelming calm fell over him. Closing his eyes he buried his face into his mother's neck taking in her scent. Finding solace in her warmth.

Suddenly something wet was hitting his face. His mother's scent becoming less and less prominent. He heard a familiar voice calling out to him but it wasn't his mother. Forcing his eyes opened, fuzzy shadows merged and shifted until his brother's face was before him, his face stained with tears. With much effort he forced himself to sit up. Through squinted eyes he could make out a older lady standing at the top of the stairs a few feet away, her face etched with concern. A few more faces could be seen peering curiously from the windows. He wanted to get up. To get back on the bus, back to play his guitar with Konan. He wanted to pretend he'd never seen MapleWood. But he was weak, and his throat felt like sandpaper. Shutting his eyes he let himself relax into his brother's arms. After a while he cleared his throat, his voice laced with fatigue.

"I… I just want to see her."

* * *

He looked like a small child cradled in Itachi's arms. The same as when he was small, and frail, and unable to stand on his own two, tiny feet. He looked like he always did after he wasn't allowed to eat for a while. Itachi could see how Sasuke pained inside and he wanted to help, he wanted to ease all of his little brothers pain. But he couldn't do it when they were little, and even now he was having trouble looking after him.

"Its my job… I'm the big brother. I have to take care of you." He whispered, still trying to wake Sasuke up. But his body was limp and it was beginning to scare him. It happened too many times when Sasuke was a kid. Something would bother him to the point that he'd forget to eat for days. It was easy to tell back then, but not so easy now that Sasuke wasn't around him 24/7.

Itachi held his brother closer. Holding tight as the tears rolled faster.

"I need to protect you. I'm older…" His words trailed into silence. His mind going to the time when he was just 11 and Sasuke just 5. Their father was angry, taking his anger out on their mom again. Itachi could remember this as the first time he wanted to run away. But looking down at the terrified eyes of a five year old, then to the equally afraid eyes of his mother, he knew he couldn't do that… But it had reached that moment when he graduated high school. It was time for him to leave. Though to say he went of his own accord would be a lie.

Itachi wished he had fought harder to stay and regretted every minute of his time away. He had left his mother, and his brother alone and came back to a teenager who hated him, and a mother who didn't recognize him. And it was all his fault.

Sasuke stirred a bit and Itachi lifted up quickly.

"Sasuke. Wake up. Please." He watched as Sasuke sat up slowly, and watched his eyes as they scanned his surroundings. Itachi released him and had to hold back a gasp at the younger ravens words. Standing again Itachi held out his hand, using his other to wipe the tears from his face and eyes.

"Come on. Lets go see mom."

* * *

As the Uchiha brothers stepped inside MapleWood the heated air of the hospice filled Sasuke's frozen lungs making him feel less dead. The gram crackers and cranberry juice a plump, rosy faced nurse had all but forced upon him also did wonders. Sitting in the chair while Itachi signed them in, he tried hard to remember the last time he had actually eaten but was at a loss his mind seemed to always be fuzzy these days.

After a few minutes Itachi motioned for him, and they walked down the hall towards the elevator. The silence inside the cramped elevator was thick but Sasuke was use to it. It wasn't until they passed the fourth floor that Itachi felt the need to break the comfortable silence asking him if he'd been eating.

"Enough."

Sasuke's leaned back on the railing for support, his voice smaller than normal. When the doors opened on the 9th floor, Sasuke waited for his brother to take the lead but when he didn't he looked up at him through razored bangs before making a phony motion towards the doors, not being able to hold back the bitterness lacing his tone.

"You're running this show remember?"

The moment he stepped into room 902 he'd wish he hadn't. The weak light spilling in through the vertical blinds cast shadows on his mother's face, making her sunken cheeks more prominent. The monitor tracking her vitals beeped mockingly, reminding Sasuke that while she was physically still here, the important parts of her were gone.

Pulling a chair up to the side of the bed Sasuke took his Mother's hand in his own, the warmth bittersweet, but calming nonetheless.

The youngest Uchiha took a deep breath, tears already stinging the back of his eyes.

"M-mom? It's me… Sasuke."

Though her eyes shifted slightly they remained glazed and unresponsive, focused on nothing on the other side of the room. Glancing over at Itachi standing in the doorway eyes pleading for something ambiguous, the teen cleared his throat trying to gain some composure.

"I um… I'll still visit same as always…" he began his voice already cracking.

"Even though this is farther away from my school…"

Sasuke swallowed hard and let his head fall gently against his mother's arm. Tears falling onto her porcelain flesh, his voice now barely a whisper.

"I'm just sorry… I love you."

* * *

During their trek up to their mothers room, Itachi had to keep reminding himself that he was the older brother. Breaking down and crying in front of Sasuke wasn't something he wanted to do, and he wasn't sure how the young raven would react to it anyway. His chanting was the only think he could do to stop his hands from trembling in the need to pull his brother close and hug him untill he felt better. Itachi didn't know what to do. He sighed inside and out, and wanted to make things better, but their lives it seamed, were destined to get worse.

And Itachi dared not admit this, but it was happening, and it made his heart and soul feel weak and helpless. His mind was as fragile as Sasuke's and Itachi was supposed to be the Psychologist. If anything, Itachi was the one who held the responsibility of keeping it all together, but watching Sasuke as he slowly approached their mother, was making his composure slip. He knew that he was weak, he'd always been weak, but he had hid it for so long that letting it slip even once was causing him physical pain. The older brother. Itachi wiped at his eyes. It was laughable now.

If only Sasuke knew just how weak his older brother was, he would either laugh, or feel sorry for him. And he really couldn't blame him. He stood by the door and watched silently as his mind wandered again. Back to his army days, and back to the things his father had called him on the day he came home after being "honorably" discharged.

_'I'm too weak to care for anyone, and all too useless to care for Sasuke.'_ He thought defeated. Only able to voice a whispered 'sorry', multiple times. Seeing his brother cry only made the realization that much more obvious.

* * *

Though the awkwardness never faltered, Sasuke still ate more that morning than he had in weeks. A mile into their drive back to Kizuna Academy Itachi spotted a sign for a diner off exit 27. After a few minutes of Itachi insisting, Sasuke finally gave up and agreed to go. The graham crackers and juice from earlier had triggered his appetite and he actually felt hungry for the first time in days.

Stuffing the last piece of waffle from his 'Deluxe breakfast' into his mouth he looked up to see his brother staring at him, the ambiguous emotion Sasuke was all too accustomed to swimming in his dark eyes. Grabbing the cloth napkin next to his empty plate, the youngest Raven wiped his mouth leaving it pressed to his lips for a moment until the bashful heat in his face subsided. In moments like this things almost felt okay again, not as broken. Moments like this Sasuke felt a sliver of hope climbing up his rib cage. Hope that a bond faded long ago along with his mother could be restored somehow.

Finishing the last of his orange juice Sasuke set the glass down on the table cloth, peering through the side of it at distorted white and red squares. The diner was pretty empty for the most part, elderly couples and bikers were scattered throughout the booths and tables. Sasuke shifted his eyes from the empty glass to the window to his right. Anything to keep him from meeting the gaze he felt burrowing into the side of his head. After a while he began to feel agitated, frustrated by his lack of control over the situation. Soon enough he regretted agreeing to go get breakfast.

Brushing the bangs from his eyes he turned slightly his body now facing Itachi and rested his elbows on the table.

"So is this where we are suppose to have a moment of some kind? I promise you I will start eating more, you ask me about school? Onxy eyes narrowed, pale lips twisted into a crooked smile.

"Or maybe we even share a brotherly hug?"

His words were full of gravel and with his shield of anger now in tact he looked up finally locking eyes with his brother. The sliver of hope losing it's grip once again…

Falling into bitter depths.

* * *

Itachi looked up from his food abruptly. A look of confusion over his features. Sasuke had said nothing more than a few sentences, but it was a lot more than Itachi had expected. The entire trip to the diner was awkward, and the small talk that they did make was always followed by an awkward silence. But now Sasuke was saying something and initiating a conversation, and Itachi didn't know what to say.

Most times when this happened, the older raven would try and analyze why he was acting so strangely, but it never worked. And like how he could never bring himself to treat sasuke like just another patient, he couldn't do it to himself either. And Sasuke had barely agreed to eat, Itachi knew he would never agree to the way he wanted to talk to him. In fact, the older brother was sure that Sasuke would hate him if he even tried. But he was at a crossroads with his little brother. He didn't want to talk, and he didn't want to get talked to. The older Uchiha sighed and relaxed in his seat. Was it hopeless.

He almost laughed at Sasuke's comment. Of course that was how he saw their conversation going. What would he do if Itachi veered the conversation in a way the teen didn't see coming. He shifted in his seat and smiled brightly at his younger brother. "No… I don't want to have a moment with you." He began, sipping at his coffee, "In fact, Sasuke, I can't say I want to do any of that. I don't even care if you don't eat enough." Itachi sat his cup down, looking at the expression plastered on Sasuke's face. Almost laughing. "Unless you secretly _want_ to hug me?"

* * *

Narrowing dark eyes Sasuke slowly sunk down into his seat. Crossing his arms he chewed on the inside of his cheek, scoffing at his brother words.

He wasn't in the mood for reverse psychology.

Jaw clenching he shifted his eyes to the window once more, bitter laughter dripping from his lips. Clearing his throat he turned to meet the older Uchiha's gaze once more.

" Glad we are on the same page then."

Offering a fake smile he shoved his empty plate forward knocking over his empty glass, a loud clanking sound filling the restaurant as glass collided with glass. Sasuke slammed his backpack down on the table and pulled out his debate team notes, ignoring the stares the commotion had earned.

* * *

Itachi sighed. Conflict with his brother was the last thing he wanted and having to sit and watch him act like he didn't care one way or the other was causing the older Uchiha to wonder about his own actions. Obviously steering the conversation wasn't the right idea. He could tell what Sasuke was thinking. He could always tell. Is showed so plainly on his features.

"Don't pout, and don't slouch." He guided. Using his teacher facade with a slight smirk. His younger brother hated that. "And I wasn't using revers psychology," he began. Watching the look change in Sasuke. He was right. That's what he was thinking Itachi was doing. Well, it wasn't. All he wanted was a reaction that he could understand.

"We aren't on the same page and you know it. I meant what I said. I _don't_ care. But you do." He finished his statement, not even flinching at the loud ringing sound of the glass. He sipped his coffee again, leaning across the table and focusing on his brothers notes. Smiling. Sasuke was smart. Emotional, and angry, but he was so very smart. The nostalgia of it all rushing back to the older raven.

Then it hit him. A way to talk to his brother without all the hostility. "Would you like to practice debating with me?" He asked, hoping Sasuke would agree. "You can pick the topic."

* * *

Laying the notebook flat on the table he looked back down at his notes, ignoring the older Uchiha as he went on about not trying to use reverse psychology on him. He wasn't going to let him get under his skin. Let him work his way under his anger the way he managed to do from time to time. Not today. This was too big, too large of an infraction.

"We aren't on the same page and you know it. I meant what I said. I _don't_care. But you do."

Shaking his head Sasuke scoffed at his brothers words but didn't respond. It was obvious they weren't and as far as Sasuke was concerned, never would be. Not if he could let his father do what he had done. His mother's face flashed behind his eyes and he felt his hand tighten into a fist. The thought of her in that home made him livid.

"Would you like to practice debating with me? You can pick the topic."

Closing his notebook, the younger Raven drummed his fingers on the cover. Clenching his jaw he tried hard to keep himself composed. Tilting his head to the side he stared at his brother for a long time. A bitter chuckle fell from his lips as he shook his head.

"You know what I would _like_ Itachi?"

Crossing his arms he leaned forward, he painted smile morphing into a scowl.

"I'd like to know how you could let Dad and that cunt dump Mom in that shit hole of a home."

* * *

Itachi took a deep breath. Closing his eyes in exasperation. Trying his hardest not to lose it in public. He pinched the bridge of his nose, massaging the area as a headache formed. Wondering idly why Sasuke didn't understand that he couldn't do anything about their mothers situation. He was at his nerves end with his father and that woman he claimed to love. He couldn't do a damned thing, and it bothered him to no avail. But letting his emotions show was something he was trained not to do.

"Sasuke do you not understand that there is nothing I can do?" He sighed roughly. placing his palms to the table to steady himself. To steady what was slowly building inside him. His mothers frail image flashing before his eyes and making his eyes begin to water.

"I hate seeing mom like that as well, and I hate that father has decided to move on so quickly, whilst leaving her in such a terrible place… However, there is nothing I can do about her living arrangements… At least not now." He stated, voice trembling. Only realizing then that a tear has escaped.

The problem wasn't that Sasuke wanted their mother to be someplace comfortable, but the fact that the brothers couldn't help her, and couldn't say no to their father. The younger raven was one of the only people who could break the mask that held in all of Itachi's emotional pains. The only one who made him wish he were someone different, and not the older brother who let his entire family down.

* * *

This is what he wanted, to get under the older Uchiha's skin. So why did his throat feel so tight? His stomach turned as he watched a single tear roll down his brother's face. Itachi's normally smooth voice cracked and Sasuke looked away, swallowing hard.

Closing the notebook in fron of him he slowly slid it off the table and slipped it into his bag as his brother continued, still avoiding eye contact."I hate seeing mom like that as well, and I hate that father has decided to move on so quickly, whilst leaving her in such a terrible place… However, there is nothing I can do about her living arrangements… At least not now."

"Make me understand then? Tell me why?"

His voice was laced with a childish sincerity, one that only those bound by the timeless catalyst that is sibling-hood would comprehend.

* * *

Itachi wiped his eyes of the moisture, averting his eyes. Exhaling slowly there was a slight tremble to his breathing. Was it fear, or was it something else? Itachi couldn't even look Sasuke in the eye. How could he tell him about the awful things he did? The things he did that made it impossible for him to help their mother. It was out of his hands, so to speak.

"I can't tell you everything," He began, relaxing his shoulders and his resolve. Did Sasuke really need to know? But as the older raven looked up slowly to face his brother, he saw the look in his eyes, and knew that he couldn't keep things secret anymore.

"Its my fault. I lost my rights to make family decisions when I was discharged… And when father disowned me. I am no longer seen as an Uchiha. At least not to the family." He ended softly. Voice trailing into a whisper.

* * *

The intensity in almond eyes lessened when he Sasuke saw the pain etched in his bother's features. What was it he wasn't saying? Gripping the ends of the table Sasuke kept his gaze down cast, counting the squares on the plaid table cloth as he waited for the older Uchiha to speak.

"I can't tell you everything… "

Itachi's voice was somber and thick with doubt, something the teen wasn't use to from his older brother. Slowly lifting his gaze, Sasuke swallowed hard when he saw Itachi's eyes glazed with moisture

"Its my fault. I lost my rights to make family decisions when I was discharged… And when father disowned me. I am no longer seen as an Uchiha. At least not to the family."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his lips parted significantly, shock saturating his features. he blinked a few times before furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I thought you were _honorably_ discharged?"

* * *

Itachi's eyes now downcast, his fingers playing at the tablecloth to steady their shaking, his teeth clenched in the effort to keep from letting the tears flow, and the mask of his resolve slowly fading away.

Of course Sasuke was shocked. Of course that's what he thought, it was technically the truth, and it was exactly what their father had told the family. Honorable discharged. Itachi almost laughed. It was just a cover up used so that the Uchiha name wouldn't be sullied.

"That's just what father told you, and I went along with. It was his connections that allowed me to still be called a veteran." Itachi placed a trembling hand to cover his eyes. Wiping the one tear as it escaped "But I don't deserve the title… I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't do what you want me to. I wish I could, but my hands are tied for now. If you could please just trust me and give me time I…" His words faded as more tears escaped.

"That's all I can tell you."

* * *

Sasuke swallowed hard as he watched Itachi catch a tear on his sleeve, unable to ignore the one the older Raven missed. It plopped onto checker table cloth infront of him. As much as he constantly tried to break his brother, it was rare he succeeded. Now that he had, he wanted nothing more that to take back his words. Seeing his brother so vulnerable was too unsettling to deal with.

Tugging at his wrist band nervously Sasuke stared blankly at the table cloth, not sure how to respond. Was it really possible that the _chosen_ son had really been disowned? It didn't seem likely and the anger boiling in his chest made it not important in that moment.

"I don't care about any of that… or our asshole of a father."

Though the ice coating his tone had thawed some his frustration was still apparent. Raising dark eyes to meet similar ones he leaned forward resting his arms on the table.

" We just have to work something out… together," Sasuke's intense eyes softened as they glazed with memories from long ago.

"For mom."

* * *

He had expected Sasuke to want more information from him. Expected his brother to get angry that Itachi was no longer able to do anything. What he didn't expect, was the response he was given. He sought out his brothers gaze. His own eyes showing what he was feeling. Elation wasn't even close to the right word. Had he finally made some progress? He wanted to be brothers again. To be as close as they had been when they were younger. Was it finally happening?

"He is an ass hole, isn't he." He chuckled lightly, wiping the last stray tears away. He laughed weakly then, attempting to lighten the mood a bit.

He really wanted to cry more once Sasuke finished. For mom. Yes, it was for their mom. To help her, to make her comfortable. No matter what, he wanted to help his mother. With Sasuke at his side, as brothers should be.

"Yes, of course. For mom." He whispered, noting the look of concern on his brothers face. He'd never removed the mask, and to have cried so suddenly, had to have been a shock. Itachi smiled at him. A genuine smile that spoke levels without him having to say a word.

"I don't supposed you'd want to hug now?"

* * *

The catalyst of sibling hood rose up over their years, their circumstances for a moment and Sasuke found a soft chuckle falling from his lips at his brother's comment. He'd never heard the elder speaking poorly of their father outright before.

He cast his gaze from his brother's when Itachi recited his sentiment about their mother. The pain reflecting in the older Raven's eyes too much like a mirror, the memories playing behind both their eyes to similar. There was a moment of silence but he could feel Itachi smiling at him, the words following making him swallow hard.

_"I don't suppose you'd want to hug now?"_

Standing up slowly he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, running his fingers over it for a moment before placing it in his brother's open hand. His hand lingered for a moment, fingertips brushing against the other's pale wrist. He started to speak but didn't, pulling his had away and turning to pick up his bag.

"Thanks for breakfast… "

He built up the courage to look itachi in the eyes for a moment. A smile attempted to break though alabaster but fell apart in his resolve and he cleared his throat.

"I can take the bus from here back to Kizuna."

* * *

Speaking badly of their father had been something Itachi had been afraid of doing for a long time. But he was done playing good son to a bastard. He was more tired than he cared to admit. But he would push through it, for Sasuke, and for their mother. He wasn't sure if Sasuke knew that Itchi still wanted to be his shoulder, his rock, and his protector. He wanted to be all of that, but accepted the fact that Sasuke was growing up.

It had been a lot to bear on his own. Telling someone was such a relief. Telling his brother was a good decision. Even if the pain that surrounded him was thick. It hurt the older brother too. Especially since his hug offer was completely disregarded. Itachi laughed as the money was placed in his hands. Their hands, fingertips, touching briefly. His pale wrist being caressed that said enough. It was like a hug. But if that was all Sasuke could handle right now, then Itachi understood. He smiled warmly up to his brother.

"Any time." He tried to smile at Itachi, and something burst in Itachi's heart. It felt warm. He saw the little boy who relied on his big brother. Small, frail, crybaby, who was always afriad of being scolded. Itachi saw the younger brother who made forts with him, and played with him when they were sent to their room. It was okay. It was going to be okay.

"I'll see you at school Sasuke."

* * *

_**So that was a real tearjerker wasn't it? I can't even deal with the amount of angst that was! **_

_**Remember to R&R, follow and favorite would be kindly appreciated! **_


	6. Trust Issues

_**WHOA! **_

_**It certainly feels so good to be back. How have you guys been? **_

_**So, I as well as my waifu Jess have been RPing for a while now and I suggested we put it on FF since there has been A LOT of thought behind all of this. She agreed! The content of this story are our back and fourth RP's. Literally. Unless stated otherwise of course. I play Karin (of course) and she plays Sasuke. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**EDIT: Okay NOW this part comes into the story...as you can see I typed that as this being the first chapter x.x so sorry again for that loves**_

_**But as promised here is finally some SasuKarin! **_

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

A frustrated groan left the mouth of a not so entertained redhead as she delicately wiped the lenses of her glasses off with the hem of her white crop halter top. Her red hair was pinned up in a ponytail with a strand shaping the side of her face. Karin squinted her tomato colored eyes as she forced herself to look around the almost motionless classmates. She could barely see, but it was quite apparent that everyone was finding this lecture to be boring. But, Karin's lack of entertainment wasn't the same cause as her peers.

History happened to be Karin's favorite subject, dates, events, important figures. They all were easy for the ginger to remember. It didn't matter what point in time it occurred, she could tell you the previous events that lead up to it. Placing her visual aid back to be perched on the bridge of her nose, Karin sighed once more and slapped her hand to her cheek propping her head up with lazed efforts. She mindlessly hit her foot against the empty seat that was less then two inches away from her.

Finding her phone in one of her cargo pockets of her green cargo pants, she looked down curiously to check the time. It was thirty minutes into class, and Sasuke had still yet to arrive. It wouldn't bother her much if this was their first period class. It only meant that Sasuke was probably not making it to school, leaving her by herself in two of her classes, let alone the debate team. "Where the hell could her be?" she cursed under her breath watching the door anxiously hoping to see the object of her affection slip through. It wasn't like Sasuke to be late. She should have been more worried? Should she call him to find out where he may be?

Karin didn't want to seem like she was on his case, he was free to miss class if he pleased. But of course that wasn't good enough for her. She pulled out her phone again, deciding she was going to shoot him a quick text.

**Class started 30 minutes ago. You're not in it.**

Lifting a hand over her nose to push her rimmed lenses up back in place as she sent the message. He had better have a darn good excuse for being so late, but knowing Karin, any excuse Sasuke gave would be good enough.

* * *

Sasuke had been awake for hours but stayed in bed regardless. His throat was sore, his stomach churning, and it felt like an elephant was sitting on his face. Going out before dawn with nothing but a hoodie a few days before wasn't one of his best ideas. By the time itachi had dropped him back at the school that afternoon, he already had begun to feel under the weather. Though these days it happened more often, being sick usually didn't bother the Raven. He'd push through it and suck it up. But the fact that every time he got up he felt like he'd projectile vomit didn't really give him an option.

Rolling over slowly he stared at the made up bed and empty dresser on the other side of the room. Though he'd never admit it, he had been getting use to having a roommate. Shikamaru clearly didn't feel the same and one day after classes Sasuke had come back to find he had moved to another dorm. For a moment he actually pondered what could have been the reason. His guitar playing? Or maybe the numerous unannounced visits from Uzumaki's?

The thought quickly passed and he stretched out a hand feeling around on the floor for Akane. Even if he couldn't get up, he could still play guitar. Konan had recommenced him for a prestigious music scholarship and one of the many requirements was to submit an orgional song. The thought of going out of state to college on a music scholarship brought a rare smile to the Uchiha's face. For him it was more than just a scholarship. It was a way out.

Sasuke had wrote many songs but there was one in particular he had in mind. A song he had written a re-written over the years as his talent grew but had always had the same heart. In a way, it was a tribute to the one person who had believed in his dreams from the start. His mother.

Laying Akane gently across his chest, his finger tips had barely grazed her strings when he heard his phone jumping around on the night stand. His hand fell limp on Akane's strings causing her to cry out in protest.

"Yeah… I'm tired of our alone time being interrupted too sweetheart."

Stretching out far so he didn't have to move his body, Sasuke grabbed the phone from the night stand and flipped it open.

_From: Karin_

_Msg: Class started 30 minutes ago. You're not in it._

Sasuke found himself rolling his eyes. He didn't think he would ever meet anyone as brazen as Naruto. But like the blonde, Karin always seemed to get away with a lot of things that normally wouldn't fly with the Uchiha. It was no wonder they were related.

**To: Karin**

**Msg: I missed the memo that said I had to alert you every time I breathed.**

He stared to press send but stopped himself. Pulling out a tissue from the box on the nightstand. He blew his nose before hitting backspace on his phone and typing a new message.

**To: Karin**

**Msg: I'm sick. Staying in for the day. Handle debate club**.

* * *

"Hokusai, 1829 to 1832." answering the entirely easy question presented to the classroom. Some glared, some stared in curiosity, as all of them received a slight smirk and roll of the eye from the more then confident redhead. Glasses pushed back into their place before Karin glanced back down at her phone that was hiding carelessly between her folded legs. She chewed nervously on her pin just as her phone made a familiar tweeting like noise that notified her of a message.

**Msg: I'm sick. Staying in for the day. Handle debate club.**

He was sick? Well, that didn't make her feel any better. Karin made a face towards her screen and shoved her phone back into her pocket unsatisfied. There was a tight knit feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as she continued to sit in class. The uncertain redhead pulled her phone back out for another text, typing the words quickly.  
Msg: Yeah sure, whatever.  
Content with what she wrote she pressed send quickly before raising her hand and getting the attention of her teacher. Once the man looked in her direction, he smiled that "My best student has something to say" smile before calling on her allowing to speak. Karin parted her lips, sticking the bottom one out just the right amount to create the illusion of distress. "Teach, I'm not feeling so hot. Can I go back to my room to lay down? I promise to have the work done by Thursday." batting the eyelashes she used perfectly as she got the okay. "Thanks Tech, you're the best." Getting up from her seat and smiling at him kindly with a hint of sly in her red eyes, she left the room walking in the opposite direction of her dorm. Looking back down at her phone she started to type in the names of the people on the debate team to send them a message

**Msg: Sasuke's sick, we're on our own. See you tomorrow.**

She knew she'd hear from Sasuke later but Karin couldn't focus on debating when their caption wasn't at his best. Taking fast paced steps to the campus's store, her red locks flopped back and forth as she gathered the items she was in search for. Moving quickly she left the store slapping a pile of bills at the counter, not bothering to wait for the guy behind the register to count it or stay and argue with the people waiting on line. A few moments later she stopped in front of the dorm that was her destination, knocking on it twice before waiting for the door to be opened.

* * *

Sasuke had attempted to practice a few chords but soon got annoyed with having to stop and blow his nose every five minutes. After popping two Tylenol PM, he collapsed back onto his bed and pulled the covers over his head accepting defeat. He wasn't going to be able to do much of anything today but sleep.

Just as he was beginning to settling into a restless sleep, a loud knock at the door forced his eyes opened. Letting out a frustrated groan, he slammed the pillow down on his head. When the knocks persisted, he pushed himself up on his elbows twisting his body to glare at the door.

"Whoever it is go away."

There was a pause followed by an even louder knock.

"That includes you Naruto…"

There was a longer pause and smirking knowingly Sasuke buried his face in his pillow. A few seconds later the knocking was back and even louder than before.

"Seriously?!"

Throwing the covers off of his body he staggered to the door prepared to tell his blonde best friend to _kindly_ fuck off. He really couldn't imagine who else could be that annoyingly persistent. Without bothering to put on a shirt he stormed over to the door and yanked it open.

"I know you are really stupid but when someone says go away it me- "

For a moment Sasuke stared blankly at the red head standing in front of him. Looking down he noticed several things including a can of soup and cough syrup cradled in her arms. Quickly gaining his composure he raised a brow at her, resting his hand on the door nob.

" What are you doing here?"

* * *

After the first knock, Karin assumed Sasuke to be busy with Akane to hear her. Pressing an ear to the wooden slab that stood between the two of them, there was no strumming no sounds of music being played. So what was he doing? She knocked again only to be greeted by more silence. Karin frowned and gripped the items in her arms tighter only to knock again but louder. Maybe he was sleeping? That wouldn't be good for her, but she'd take any Sasuke she could get at this point. But if he was sleeping, that would be a good thing especially if he were sick.

"Ah, fuck." she cursed underneath her breath as she mindlessly knocked once more before preparing to leave the things she bought in front of the door and turning to goto her own abandoned dorm room. Since it was still morning Pinky was in class like the goody two shoes she was. Making a mocking face as the door opened quickly, greeted with a half naked Sasuke. Karin stopped what she was doing and turned a bright pink, instantly taking a step back and turning her head coughing. A rush of blood suddenly overwhelming her frontal lobe. Biting hard on her lip, she regained some of her composure before clearing her throat and smirking at him.

"To play nurse of course." she answered a bit quieter in octave as she usually would be. The redhead took notice to Sasuke's much more paler face and instantly got worried again, his body seemed less lean and he was barely standing there, using the support of the doorknob to prop himself up. It was almost an unbearable sight to handle. Karin flickered her eyes back to Sasuke's face and sighed

"You look horrible, Uchiha." she told him concern written all of her face. Holding up the bag that carried the items that were meant for him she stuck it between them and smiled softly

"If you let me in I can fix you. Plus you look like you could use some company." well okay that might have been pushing it a little too far, Sasuke never looked like he was in need of company. To anyone else maybe, Karin could tell that somewhere maybe hidden behind those cold onyx eyes he did. And who better fit for the job then her?

* * *

he heat in Karin's face made Sasuke remember that he was shirtless. It wasn't at all that he was self-conscious, but that fact that it was mid-morning and Karin was standing in front of him for everyone to see when she wasn't even suppose to be near the boys dorms at all. Anxiously watching the hall behind her he heard her say something about how bad he looked.

He felt her step between him and the door frame and looked down the bag of supplies squished between their torsos. Taking a step back he grabbed the bag a chucked it onto the unoccupied bed before pulling Karin in by her wrist and shutting the door quickly.

"I'm not trying to get suspended."

Wobbling over to his dresser, he pulled out the first thing his hand fell on, a red v-neck and pulled it on quickly. The array of papers covered in song lyrics scattered around the bed made him feel a little too vulnerable, and he hastily walked around the perimeter picking them up and setting them on his night stand. Feeling dizzy suddenly, he fell back onto the bed, running a hand down his face before reaching for a tissue.

"You shouldn't be here. If you get sick then there is no to run the meeting."

After blowing his nose unceremoniously, the Uchiha turned his head to look over at his co-captain, his razored bangs falling well below his brows.

"I already took some meds and I'm not hungry."

* * *

Before she knew what was happening, the bag left from her hold and she was being dragged into the room by the surprisingly still strong Sasuke. She rolled her eyes at his statement and put a hand on her hip, "Sasuke, give me a break! People see me come in and out of this dorm all of the time. We're not exactly commoners, they know better then to tell." Karin pointed out with much confidence. If anyone decided to feel they might have some balls to tell someone, there'd be a prince to pay. She didn't hang out with the worse kinds of people for no reason.

The strand of hair that laid on the side of her face was pushed behind her ear watching as Sasuke pulled on a shirt, amused by the color choice. Karin kept her place standing as Sasuke continued to move around the room, this time to the papers that went unnoticed to her at first. She peeked a glance at one or two of them, but fell short of information when the words weren't visible from the distance. Why was he in such a rush to pick them up? She wasn't sure, but if she wasn't curious before she was now.

Karin gasped a small and almost incoherent gasp as he fell back on the bed, walking over and kneeling onto it placing the back of her hand to his forehead despite the look he had given her. She faltered just a little when he mentioned that she might get sick, actually surprised that he had cared enough to even say it. But happy, nonetheless.

"..I already gave them the day off." she told him removing her hand from his forehead and walking over to the bag he had carelessly thrown onto the empty bed. She turned around for a moment, practically hearing the scowl on Sasuke's face and rolled her eyes at him

"You have a fever, and you look disgusting. Who else is going to take care of you?" she mentioned in a huff, always feeling the need to explain these things to Sasuke. He had no choice Karin wasn't leaving him to wither away in his room. She started to rummage through the bag looking for something as he spoke, nodding to know that she heard him.

There was a long silence before she looked back at him over her shoulder "What did you take?". Karin was particularly good at helping the sick, it was almost like it came naturally to her. The redhead pulled out some yarrow and a bottle of natural spring water, walking it over to Sasuke and sitting next to him as she started to put the plant inside of the water handing it to him.

"It'll help cut down that fever, I got some yarrow tea for you to soak in later. Some peppermint tea for your nose and throat and some soup in cause you get hungry. Water and oh…!" getting up from her place on the bed to walk back over to the bag she pulled out a round red fruit tossing it over to Sasuke before she sat back down next to him.

* * *

Karin's hand was cool against his forehead and Sasuke shut his eyes, letting himself revel in the feeling for a moment. Then she lifted her hand away, her bracelets clinking as she was made her way to the other side of the room. Opening his eyes slightly, he watched as she leaned over the bag, her shorts riding higher up her thighs.

"..I already gave them the day off."

Sitting himself up on his elbows, he glared at her back.

"Why would you do that? Our next debate is in less than two weeks."

Sasuke knew all too well how well Karin could argue, but he was the Captain after all. If the team was unprepared it reflected badly on him.

"You have a fever, and you look disgusting. Who else is going to take care of you?"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke let his head fall back onto the bed, his hand reaching over his chest to fiddle with the black plastic band on his right wrist.

"I don't need a babysitter."

There was a long silence before Karin spoke again.

"Tylenol. That's it."

Rolling over onto his side so he was facing her, he watched as she mixed something into a bottle of water, raising a brow at the yellow tint swirling around in the liquid as Karin took a seat on the bed again handing it to him. As she talked about the other things she had dumped in between them on the bed, Sasuke took a sip reluctantly, surprised that it didn't taste that bad. Karin jumped up from the bed suddenly and a few seconds later something was being thrown in his direction.

MMA reflexes Zabuza had beat into him kicking in, he caught it in the air without looking up. Against his wishes, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he looked down at the tomato in his hand. It was still present when she sat down next to him again.

"Thanks."

* * *

"I said I was playing nurse, not babysitter…but if you're into that we can do that next." Karin chuckled softly shaking her head. She stopped moving and looked over at him fixing her glasses "Are you in any pain?" asking with a glint of worry in her eyes. Not surprised by his reflects, Karin ran a hand through her ponytail and nodded in his direction. A tug at her heart when he offered her the rare smile he was capable of planting on his face.

"You're welcome."

giving her own genuine smile before sitting back on the bed, feeling more inclined that she could sit closer to him. Karin reached inside of her bag and pulled out her notebook, flipping the pages with manicured nails until she reached the page she was looking for. Red ink carefully sketched across each blue line. She showed him the bullet notes that were organized by argument and waited for him to hand her the notebook back.

"I got it covered chief, I'll just email the idiots this work to study for next meeting okay?" tossing the book back into her bag and pulling out another one, she started to write down things from memory, staying quiet for a moment to think. Once she was finished she ripped the page neatly out and handed it to Sasuke.

"That's history homework, we have to list and define why those dates were significant in history by Thursday." she told him plainly, kicking off her shoes and folding her legs in the lotus position. She knew when Sasuke decided to do it, it wouldn't give him much trouble and she wasn't going to do it until class anyway. That was one subject Karin knew she needed little effort to pass.

A comfortable silence fell over the both of them for a moment, and the redhead almost felt as if she could sleep, rubbing her eye underneath her glasses she turned to Sasuke "What were you doing in here before I came?" asking more curiously then anything. The back of her mind had been bugging her to ask something, but she would wait to ask later. Bombarding Sasuke with questions never turned out well, her cousin being the best example of being on the bitter end of Sasuke's wrath.

* * *

Opening the mini fridge near the one window in the dorm, Sasuke set the piece of fruit on the empty top shelf. Before heading back to the bed he made a mental note to clean out the half empty, week old Chinese food containers he and Naruto had ordered to split. When he took his seat back on the bed Karin was flipping through a composition book he recognized as the notebook she kept her debate notes in.

Taking another sip of yarrow laced water, he watched her as she flipped through the pages. Strands of scarlet falling over her face.

"I got it covered chief, I'll just email the idiots this work to study for next meeting okay?"

Catching the notebook with his free hand he closed the cap and set the water bottle down on the bed beside him. Onyx eyes scanned the bullet points etched in red ink and though he wouldn't tell her, he was impressed. Karin handed him another page with his History Homework written neatly across it, the ends torn out evenly.

"Hn."

Twisting his body he set the paper on top of the stack of song lyrics on the nightstand. He did appreciate it, but two 'thank yous' in one conversation was pushing it for him. He didn't want her to get too comfortable. As he reached for another tissue he felt Karin shift on the bed, realizing that his head seemed a little less stuffy.

"What were you doing in here before I came?"

Sasuke tossed the balled up tissue towards the small trash can visible from the half-opened doorway of the bathroom. After teetering on the edge for a second it fell into the basket. Leaning over the bed he picked Akane up from the floor, running his fingers along the back of her smooth neck.

"_Trying_ to sleep."

Laying Akane across his lap he peered down at her, his eyes softening , his tone umbrageous.

"Before that… playing."

* * *

Mindlessly watching as the tissue Sasuke had thrown reached over to the basket, Karin took the simplest things the boy was capable of doing and appreciating them. Though she'd never voice such a thing to him, setting herself up for disappointment wasn't as appealing as it sounded. She stretched her back a little as Sasuke picked up Akane, watching him run his fingers along the neck. Lips tugging downward on each side of her mouth, Karin softly sighed and gave him a sympathetic look apologizing.

Moving back some to the almost bottom of the bed, glancing over at Sasuke as he stared at his guitar in his lap. Amused with how innocent he had become in that moment. She flicked her glasses and nodded, looking over to the stack of papers interestingly. Vaguely wondering if the scattered papers from before had some kind of connection.

"New song?" she asked, sliding her tongue across her mouth to keep them moist as she laid back on the bed. Slipping her srunchie out of her hair, carmine locks spilling over the edge.

Karin waited for Sasuke to answer her, if he were going to and allowed her mind to wander for a moment. Thinking back to the time when she had first saw Sasuke play Akane.

**_Flashback - _**

_"Gaaah, I fucking hate that class! He never allows me to sleep!" _

_"I keep telling you to get more rest, Suigetsu. That way you won't get yelled at by our teacher.." _

_"Yeah well, between having to hear Red over here run her mouth all day and doing homework, how am I suppose to find the damn time to, Jugo?" _

_"If you don't want to listen to me then don't hang around me, fucking baka!" _

_Karin angrily punched the white haired boy in the side, grunting loudly and stomping off in the other direction from her two friends. Jugo shook his head and leaned over to see if Suigetsu was alright, deciding it was best to let her cool down instead of going after her. "I don't get the sense in your bickering.." he commented holding Suigetsu upright who was holding his side tightly. The boy smirked, flashing his sharp teeth and looked up to his six foot friend "I hate that bitch." he said confidently which only confused poor Jugo even more. Shrugging it off deciding it was a matter best left alone. _

_The angrier redhead grounded her steps into the cement as she continued to walk away. "Kami I fucking hate him!" she spat loudly to no one but herself. Fixing her glasses, she heard a faint strumming noise it was distant but near. Karin's feet walked the path the sound created, leading her to it's source. Sitting against a tree off to the side, not particularly drawing attention was a boy, plucking the strings of his guitar. Dark hair covering hair of his face from where she was standing. Standing there with crossed arms she waited for him to play more than two chords, hoping she wasn't lead here for nothing. Frowning at the thought, she turned on her heel and made an attempt to leave. So this is what her foster mother's class had to offer? She snickered in amusement, having something interesting to bring up at dinner. The mystery boy's music started to become louder. _

_She paused. The two had slowly increased to four. _

**_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days?_**

_"He sings?" she quietly asked herself turning back around._

**_and everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_**

_Mouth slightly hanging agape, staring with an astonished expression. _

**_Wasn't it beautiful running wild til you fell asleep_**

_"His voice is beautiful." whispering against the cool air of late summer. _

**_Before the monsters caught up to you_**

_Heat flushed over her body as the lyrics continued to floor her. Her crimson eyes fixated on the him. Unaware of his one girl audience. A strange but welcoming sensation of emotions seeped inside, carrying her forward closer to him. Words had never hit her like that before, as if they were intended for her to hear. Destroying her in one verse. Who was this boy? Why hadn't Konan brought him up before? Surely he was in her class with talents like those. Karin had to find out, she was determined to, she…_

_"Hey there you are! We're going to go practice for the Volleyball tryouts! You're still coming right?" practically tackling her was a girl Karin fairly got along with, having some classes with her. The redhead fixed her glasses and slightly glared at the girl for interrupting her thoughts. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. Hey, could you tell me who that guy is over there? I've never seen him on campus before." motioning over to her mystery man. The girl laughed and shook her head "Why that's Sasuke Uchiha of course! I've been telling you about him all week! He's the hottest and most popular guy in our grade!"_

_Gasping almost choking on the lack of air, Karin snapped her head back around to see if there were any other boys around she might be confusing him with. No such luck, she stared at the guy before speaking again "That's Sasuke Uchiha?" questioning once more for clarification. The girl nodded and started to drag Karin away. Wanting to see his face, she took once last glance at him. Sasuke had finally turned his face away from his guitar staring off. __'He's gorgeous.' taking a mental note as cheeks turned rosy pink. _

_He finally noticed and blankly stared at her._

_A smile_

**_A smirk_**

_One short wave_

_**Eyebrow raised**_

_Batted lashes_

_**Fingers strumming**_

_Falling._

_**End of Flashback -**_

* * *

Akane felt heavy in his arms and Sasuke once again ran his hand soothingly down her neck. To anyone else she was a standard 12-stringed guitar. Cherry wood finish, same bridge and frets as any other. But to Sasuke she was the one connection he had left to a woman long gone, the woman his mother use to be. She was the friend that was there through the last nights he spent alone in his father's large, empty house on Willow Terrace. When he ran his fingers over her strings the notes she birthed seemed to take him to a place where time didn't exist.

_Where pain didn't exist._

Remembering Karin had asked him a question, he shifted slightly on the bed, the yarrow water bottle rolling and making a swishing sound.

"More like a remake…"

Turning his body to his left Sasuke stretched far, the red v-neck riding up his abdomen revealing a pale hip bone, then a navel. Even as he grabbed the stack of papers he dimly questioned why he was even planning on sharing this with her. The more intimate aspects of his affair with music was often something he kept to himself. Composing being the biggest one. Besides Konan, no one knew of the multiple songs he had written.

"I'm applying for a music scholarship and along with a 15 page essay I have to write a song."

Shifting through the papers in his hands quickly he hands stopped when he reached a certain page, staring at it for a moment before quickly shuffling it to the back of the stack as he swallowed. Taking the sheet of paper from the top of the stack he set the stack back on the nightstand. Pushing the paper with the title "Endless Moment" scribbled across the top towards Karin, he threw his legs off the bed, setting Akane in her case carefully before sitting down again, scooting until his back was against the wall.

"That's the one I will probably submit. I can do better but that should be enough for those pretentious bastards at the institute."

Bending one of his legs he rested an arm against his knee and let himself sink down into the bed a bit more. He ran his other hand down the top of his head, unstyled bangs now covering most of his eyes.

"It's really "refined."

* * *

Karin lifted up when Sasuke started to speak to her. She had almost drifted off completely in her memory, barely hearing Sasuke as he spoke. The redhead lifted the top half of her body upward into a sitting position as a paper were being shuffled in his hands. A curious eye watched over them shift through them carefully, a page stared at for a moment longer than the others.

Karin's brow raised as Sasuke moved it into the middle of them and took to picking the first one instead. Holding her tongue was something she often had trouble with, but this was something she knew she'd have to be patient with. Musicians were weird about their music, and knowing as much as she did about Sasuke, he fit the description.

A few moments later a different page was being handed to her, taking it between her manicured fingers. A quick glance over the title and skimming through it, she took a moment to hear the notes being played in her mind. Being the foster child of the music teacher had it's perks once in a while.

A strand of red hair was pushed behind an ear as a faint voice started to speak to her again, tuning into what Sasuke was saying to her. He was right, he could and have done much better than this. "They'll eat it up." she finally replied, glancing over the song once more. Sasuke wrote his best when it meant something to him, writing for someone else put a strain on his art.

She got up from her seat on the bed and walked over to the pile of papers he had been shuffling through earlier to get this song. She sat it on top and took one more look at the paper that was given special attention to just moments ago. "Refine isn't the word." she smirked lifted a hand to push her glasses back in place looking back over to Sasuke who had just returned to the bed from putting Akane away.

"You'd think there were programs that weren't so predicable and actually wanted real talent. Even when you're not trying you could wipe the floor with that." her cheeks flushing a little at how fast her mouth spoke the compliment "I mean, if there were a real competition anyway." adding as an after thought.

Karin plopped her way back onto Sasuke's bed and sighed contently. It looked like Sasuke was getting some of the color back into his face and he looked less sick, she was glad her treatment was kicking in as fast as it was.

"..There's this volleyball competition coming up. Scouts will be there and well, you don't have to but if you wanted to come for support or something..not that I'd care or anything!" she mentioned flipping some of her hair to one shoulder and crossing her arms, nervously chewing on the inside of her mouth waiting for his response. All the while keeping her composure masking her emotions as she was used to do with whom she admired most.

* * *

Sasuke watched through razored bangs as Karin slowly made her way back to the bed. A jolt of anxiety had shot up his chest when he watched scarlet eyes scan the paper on top the stack on the nightstand before she placed the one in her hand on top of it. He found it hard to fight back a smile at her compliment but managed by shifting slightly on the bed.

"That's not even _half_ of what Akane and I can do."

Leaning forward slowly he reached for the yarrow water drinking it in small sips, barely hearing Karin say something about volleyball over his own thoughts. Raising a thin brown he glanced over at the redhead. Her arms and long legs crossed, foot shaking. He could see right through her veil of composure. Her face was turned away from him slightly but he could still see the heat shading her cheeks pink.

A crack in porcelain revealed the smallest of smiles as he let his propped up leg fall flat on the bed, something resembling a laugh stumbling off his lips. Clearing his throat he quickly regained his composure, but inside he was kicking himself.

"If I find the time."

He said quickly, making sure to lace his tone with ice. There was a long pause and Sasuke shifted on the bed before running a hand through his hair trying to think of something to break the silence.

"Are you entering the talent show?"

* * *

The every detail she usually paid attention to was heightened whenever it involved Sasuke, that paper had some importance and she wanted to know what were its contents. Karin was going to ask about it unless it was brought up, which probably wouldn't be happening. So she'd have to take action into her own hands and look at the paper whenever the opportunity presented itself.

A side smirk graced her features as he mentioned his abilities when it came to him music. A light knowing huff audible from her throat was released, he had a right to be cocky and it wasn't any less attractive to see.

Crimson eyes glanced over to the raven haired once he agreed to attend her volleyball competition, silently parting her lips to lick them moist before turning her lips up into a small smile. Karin's amusement grew as she heard the tone of Sasuke's voice, he'd agree that's all that mattered to her. Even if he tried to disguise it. "Thanks." she responded pushing her glasses up, fingertips lightly dusting her rose colored cheeks.

She crawled up to the side of the bed where Sasuke was sitting, laying on her stomach as her legs bent up into the air. Her shirt riding up on the sides exposing the small of her back. The silence that fell between them wasn't unbearably, it was comfortable. Looking up at him drink the water bottle she brought him and smirked once he started to speak.

Delicate shoulders shrugged when the question was asked, she had thought about it but wasn't seriously considering it. "I was thinking of singing something, but I have no song in mind that I'd like to sing." she told him frowning softly.

Karin's red hair spilled on the side of her face as she looked up towards Sasuke and smiled "Are you writing something new?" not bothering to ask if he was going to enter it or not. There was only one talent show each year and she knew that Sasuke wouldn't miss it. Her arms stretched out in front of her and she arched her back some in the process, taking notice to how cozy his bed felt underneath her. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked pushing her glasses up once again catching the glare of the light in one of the lenses.

* * *

The dizziness he had become accustomed to crashed down on him an he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for it to pass. Leaning his head back against the wall he let himself sink deeper into the bed.

"Something like that."

For months Konan had been encouraging him to enter the talent show, but Sasuke wasn't sure he was up for it this year. It seemed more of a popularity contest then a showcase of actual talent, and he was less than interested.

"You sing?" he asked, face etched with genuine curiosity.

He knew that Konan was Karin's guardian but assumed she had no interest in the woman's passion of music. Taking another swig of yarrow he shrugged.

"More or less."

* * *

"Mediocre at best."

She admitted effortlessly not bothering to put up a front that usually accompanied her conceit. Karin palmed her cheek holding herself up clicking her teeth against each other "Konan's really pushing for it this time. It helps that I'm intrigued to feel that rush first hand, everyone's eyes on you watching." crossing her feet with each other as she spoke, a twinkle in her deepen red pupils.

She noticed Sasuke's eyes closed for a moment, a ping of worry struck her as distress spread across his features if only for a few moments. Releasing a sigh of relief when he answered back thoughtlessly. The redhead inched her way into an upright position on the bed, swinging her clothed legs to the side and standing up stretching.

Karin turned back around to check on her patient's face once more before stepping her way to his bathroom without a word. She needed a moment to think, devise a plot to apprehend the paper which clutched her curiosity.

* * *

Raising a thin brow he watched as Karin made her way to the bathroom. Sitting up slowly he felt around in the covers until he found the role of toilet paper that apart from Akane, had been his companion for most of the morning.

"You'll probably need this."

Tossing the roll to Karin he smirked at her failed catch, shaking his head before taking a deep breath and reaching for his phone buzzing persistently on the nightstand.

**From: Dobe 11:30am**

** Msg: Where ru?! u better b coming 2 lunch today u promised! I cant fail this test Sas please!**

**From: Dobe 11:41am  
**

**Msg: Helllo?! RuComing?!  
**

A heavy sigh fell from his lips as the Raven ran his hand down his face. He'd forgotten all about helping Naruto study for their math test. Shifting dark eyes over to the clock he rolled his eyes.**  
**

"Fuck," he whispered out loud.

Lunch was over in less than twenty minutes. Furrowing thin brows he looked over at the bathroom door, gripping the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what to say but he didn't want to leave Karin in his room alone. What if a teacher saw her leaving? Biting down on his lips he stood up and made his way over to the door, knocking on it with the knuckle of his index finger.

"Are you almost done? I forgot I had to be somewhere."

* * *

'Maybe if I take just a little bit longer..' wishful thinking passed through her mind before a knock on the door jolted Karin out of her scheming thoughts. Her eyes flashed to the noise as her bottom lip found it's way between her teeth biting down gently.

"Are you seriously rushing a lady out of the bathroom? I thought you'd know better then that Sasuke!" stepping over to the sink, running some water to misconstrue the sound if he decided to talk back. She couldn't risk it, Sasuke had the patience of a hare and it was perfectly convent that he had to be somewhere.

Confident enough that he had taken enough of her concoction to be well enough to walk through the halls without passing out or fainting. She was the perfect nurse.

The sounds on the other side of the door were becoming less audible, high hopes spread through her rapidly as she slowly eased the water down until it turned to a complete end. Karin tiptoed to the hallow wood pressing her ear gently against it making sure there was silence before she stepped outside.

* * *

Sasuke grimaced at the door when Karin yelled out to him. He didn't do well with these kind of situations and he knew it. He heard the faucet turn on and hoped it meant she was coming out. Leaning against the door frame he tapped his foot, his phone once again buzzing with more texts from Naruto.

He started to knock on the door again but hesitated, a grunt of frustration ripping from his throat as he rushed to the other side of the room to grab some jeans from his dresser. Slipping out of his sweatpants he pulled them on quickly then stepped into his black vans before grabbing his jacket from the back of his desk chair. Stepping over to the bathroom door again he put his ear to the door but couldn't hear anything but running water. Clearing his throat he tapped on the door once more.

"I can't wait anymore, just lock the door on your way out and don't let anyone see you," he demanded his voice laced with frustration.

Grabbing his bag Sasuke quickly shoved his math book into it before zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder. As he reached for the door knob his stopped suddenly, his head turning to Akane's open case and he pile of lyrics on his nightstand. Hastily he put the pile on top of his beloved before shutting her case and gently pushing her under the bed. Taking one last look at the bathroom door he frowned before slipping out of his dorm quickly, breaking into a sprint for the lunch room.

* * *

A huge sigh of a relief left the redhead as Sasuke spoke one last time. Karin knew she'd be paying for it later, that didn't matter. She was focus on the task at hand, she was that much closer to completing it. Fixing the glasses her face she slowly turned off the running water, moving over to the door and pressing her ear against it making sure the coast was clear.

Fingers turned the knob with much anticipation, pushing the door open and revealing a lone room. Her red eyes flickered over to where she needed to be; the nightstand.

Karin switched her hips moving quickly around the bed and over to where the missing stack of papers laid. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion, of course he would do something like this. No matter what that Uchiha was always one step ahead of her without even knowing it. "Got damnit Sasuke!" she cursed biting her tongue remembering not to be too loud.

"Okay think Karin, you know him. Where are they?" she closed her eyes for a moment processing the information. A few moments later she snapped her crimson eyes open and instantly scanned the room looking for a certain lady.

She walked over to his closet, nearly falling over at the proximity of distance between her body and his clothes. "Urgh Karin focus you idiot!" shaking her head and concentrating. Closing the doors making sure everything was as he left it, there was only one other place.

Dropping down slowly to her knees and peaking under the sole bed, a mischievous smirk graced her features "Bingo." reaching under and pulling at the case in which held his precious Akane. Sitting on her legs, Karin moved fast, not knowing how much time she had.

Carefully opening one latch at a time before popping it open. Her face lit up as she had found her treasured gold. Persistent fingers rummaged through the papers with trained eyes, realizing they were unfinished songs. Karin sat there for a moment, none of them really catching her eye. 'All this work for nothing.' she thought frowning up her upper lip.

Glasses sliding off of her face by the time she reached the last paper, titled "Blue Velvet". Her focal clinging to the sheet of music, humming the key it was written for. Reading over the lyrics confused her, who was the woman being described with such beautiful words? None of the songs Sasuke had let her hear before sounded quite like this one. She read over them again, and then another time, attempting to burn the words in her memory.

There was no question this song was _special_, had a deeper meaning than beyond the surface and she wanted it. A nagging feeling in her gut that she choose to listen to.

Karin took out her phone, taking several pictures of it before stuffing the song back under the papers, putting Akane in her rightful place and grabbing her bag. Checking around to make sure nothing seemed out of place, leaving the room in silence.

Making sure that no one saw her exiting the room she pulled out her phone once she turned the corner. It wasn't uncommon to see Karin roaming the halls of the boy's dorm anyway. Here, she was safe and no one would suspect where she had just left. Looking at the song again her heart started to race, this was private something Sasuke obviously didn't want to share, and yet she felt all the more compelled to take it and learn its secrets.

She felt that much closer to _him_,

that much closer to the lady in **blue velvet. **

* * *

**_So, how'd you like it? FINALLY got a taste of SasuKarin right? There's going to be more where that came from I promise! Don't forget to R&R !_**

**_Now, _**

**_I wasn't going to address the review about the yaoi comment but I feel as if I should; if you have a problem with something that goes into MY story then DON'T read it or feel the need to comment. It's as simple as that. Thank you, I appreciate it._**


	7. Attention Guys

_**Hello all! It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the slow updating process, I just recently had a birthday and my RP partner for this story/RP hasn't been much around lately, unfortunately. .**_

_**So I wanted to ask you guys if you think I should upload the next chapter and then try to finish the story on my own or upload it and wait for Jess to eventually reply to me again. **_

_**If there's enough people telling me that they want this story then I'll continue it but if not then there's no point right! **_

_**Oh and that guest reviewer -.- you're a card. You're right, if I can't handle reviews I shouldn't ask for them, but when you don't give me a review and instead just make a comment about hating yaoi then I'll have something to say about it. I appreciate you taking the time out to read the RP but if you felt like you wasted time, then why waste even more of it typing a reply. Counter productivity isn't helping anyone. **_

_**Anyways, like I said if I get enough people that want this then it'll get done but if not I'm scrapping it. I don't want another unfinished story on my page ya know? Especially if its not completely from me. **_


End file.
